Total Drama Genesis
by RhondaTheStalkerFan
Summary: The current right holders to Total Drama decide to make an American 'reboot' of the franchise. Now three failed actors try hosting as twenty two newcomers compete in America's capital of Washington, D.C. for two million dollars.
1. Total Drama Goes To Washington (Part 1)

"No, no over there!"

"I put it over there earlier!"

"Then you'll have no trouble putting it there again!"

An old woman glanced up from her magazine. She had only been in Washington for a few days, yet she had gotten use to the busy nature of the metro stations. But scurrying around the plaza were camera crews, grips, gaffers, makeup artists, and other such 'behind the scene' workers. Two young ones were arguing about where to place a bundle of balloons, while others hung a banner.

"What's happening here?" the old woman asked herself.

The girl sitting next to her looked up from her scripts. "Didn't you hear? This station is the premiere of a reality show!"

"Reality show?" the old woman replied. "Which one?"

"Total Drama," the girl replied.

The old woman tilted her head in confusion. "Total Drama… is it one of those teen reality shows networks keep trying to pass off?"

The girl squirmed a little. "Well, kind of. It was a popular show in Canada that had a cult following in the US. It basically started the trend of teenage reality shows."

"Oh yes!" the old woman recalled. "I remember watching a few of those early seasons. Whatever happened to that show?"

The girl scowled. "Budget issues, lawsuits, a big drop in ratings, failed merchandise…it all ended up leading the network to cancel it. An international corporation bought it and tried to revive it, but that plan had issues, never got on air and the show was cancelled…again."

"So why is it back now?" the old woman inquired.

"Well it's like you said," the girl replied, "a lot of networks are making reality shows starring teenagers, all trying to mimic Total Drama. Despite all of its later seasons' flaws, the original was still a huge success. The corporation still has the rights, but there soon to expire. The corporation is having success with a version exclusive to Canada, and its head is a huge fan of the show, so the network is trying to reboot it. They're calling it an American version of Total Drama."

"I might just have to watch it," the old woman said. "Is that old host returning? I remember him being rather handsome."

"No," the girl replied, "he left the franchise after a health scare to pursue his acting career. Then he did some bad movies and afterwards…disappeared. Some say he went to jail for some illegal scam, while others say he ran away with his big, burly assistant to a private island. Some insist he died a long time ago."

"Well that's a darn shame," the woman stated. "Who is the new host?"

The girl smiled and peered into the old woman's magazine. She flipped a few pages before she stopped, and pointed at picture. The picture was of a young woman, the magazine said eighteen but she could pass for younger. She was simple, with brunette hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a purple hoodie and average jeans.

"Hmm," the old woman said, "she seems rather plain and frumpy to actually host a big TV show, don't you think?"

"Rhonda!" a voice called. "Get over here, the show's about to start."

The young girl stood up and scowled at the old lady. "Thanks for that."

Rhonda walked up to the mass of balloons, where a boy and girl about Rhonda's age argued.

The girl was a petite, short youth with a freckled face and a slightly pointed noise. She wore a lime green shirt underneath a worn out pair of overalls, that she coordinated with high-top purple sneakers, which lit up when she walked or stomped her feet. Her orange ponytail bobbed from side to side as she shook her head.

In contrast, the boy was rather tall, though his hunching posture made it less noticeable. His face seemed to have a frown permanently carved into it. He dressed in a plain gray sweatshirt covered in woodchips and jeans stained with grease spots. His baby blue eyes were hardly noticeable due to the heavy, dark circles surrounding them.

"I'm here," Rhonda stated, "How long till the show starts?"

"Oh it started three minutes ago!" the redhead replied. "We've been filming you talking to the old broad over there."

"What!" Rhonda exclaimed. "Why didn't you call me?"

"We were on break," the blonde said.

"Union laws," the redhead added.

"Remind me of why you two idiots are here again?" Rhonda sighed.

"Because we're your only friends not from the Internet and you couldn't get anyone else," the redhead replied. " _Remember_?"

"We're still filming," the blonde stated.

Rhonda turned to a cameraman and forced a smile. "Hello. And welcome to… **Total Drama Genesis**."

The camera panned up to the banner, which read Total Drama Genesis in blue letters.

Rhonda nodded. "I'm your host Rhonda and these two knuckleheads are my co-hosts, Jenny and Toby. You might recognize us from our sketch comedy or our Youtube videos."

"Probably not though," Jenny admitted.

"But we're also big fans of reality television," Rhonda continued. "And we're here in Washington, D.C. to bring you the return of one of reality TV's biggest darlings; Total Drama! Like the original, twenty-two teens will compete on our show. They'll live together in close quarters, duke it out in intense challenges, and vote off one another in ceremonies until only two are left to compete for the grand prize; now **two** million dollars! Who will be able to conquer the toughest, grossest, intensest competition ever? Let's find out!"

A loud screech echoed through the station. A subway halted to a stop at the gates, releasing a stampede of travelers into the metro.

"We'll be meeting our cast of newcomers at this station," Rhonda explains. "They'll be getting off the subway at any-"

The hostess was interrupted by a basketball to the face, which knocked her down onto the pavement.

"That must be one our of our newbies now."

"I'm _so_ sorry about that," a voice called out.

A tall woman jogged up to the hosts. She was a somewhat muscular girl of African American descent, and towered over the hosts at over six feet tall. Her jet-black hair was cut in a bob, and sported a red sweatband that matched the bands on her wrists and the red striped sneakers on her feet. Her red jersey was numbered with a '1' that matched her red shorts.

The basketball bounced onto the jockette's left finger, who spun it while she helped Rhonda off the ground. The athlete carried all her luggage in a single _Harlem Globetrotter_ brand duffle bag on her right shoulder.

"Crap, you alright?" the athlete asked.

"Fine," Rhonda replied, "the only thing hurt was my pride. Anyway, it's nice to have you on the show Bethany."

Bethany blushed. "Again, I'm _so so so so so so so so_ -"

"-It's cool," Rhonda said. "I see you came in your uniform."

"Yeah," Bethany replied, "it's for the best shot-put team ever, the Shelbyville Lady Canaries!"

Bethany laughed. "I figured this was going to be a tough competition, so I should dress for it. It's going to be tough, right?"

Rhonda smirked. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

"I see our next contestant," Toby stated.

The camera scanned the horizon and focused in on the middle of a crowd, where sky blue hair stood out a mile away. As the crowd dispersed, it turned out to be a thin Asian boy, who smiled wide.

The camera zoomed in on his black sweatshirt, which featured a deformed sea monster howling at the moon, with the words 'Part Of Your World' printed at the top in pink cursive. The man's purple jeans were held up by rainbow suspenders decorated with buttons of memes. On his back was a panda pack, while he carried an instrument case in one hand, and a camera case in the other.

"Welcome Xidorn," Rhonda said.

Xidorn sat his stuff down and shook Rhonda's hand. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"Cool instrument case," Bethany said, analyzing all the stickers and decorations on it.

"Thanks" Xidorn replied, "I play the french horn. I see you're a _Harlem Globetrotters_ fan."

Bethany blushed. "No! Er yes...kind of. My dad is a really big fan."

"So how was the metro Xidorn?" Rhonda asked.

"To be honest," Xidorn admitted, "It was…uncomfortable; some of the people on there…made me anxious."

"Really?" Rhonda questioned. "How so?"

"To be honest," Xidorn admitted. "It was just this one person in the corner who…oh my god. They followed me…"

"Who?"

Xidorn started to shake. "Behind you…"

Bethany raised an eyebrow. "What do you…"

Bethany froze as she felt a deep breath exhale on her neck. Slowly, she turned around. There was no one.

Xidorn shook even more. "Where did…"

The two arrivals turned around in a fright as they heard a clang. Even the hosts spun around as a new contestant dropped their stuff off.

"That's the person," Xidorn whispered, "from the subway."

Standing in front of them was girl. She looked mostly normal; she was of average height, and wore a school uniform that consisted of a buttoned, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dark blue skirt, and black flats. Yet her hair was naturally white and matched her pale skin. Her face was expressionless and her grey eyes showed no emotion at all. The woman carried a nondescript black bag.

Rhonda shook. "Oh hello Cynthia.. uh, how long have you been here?"

She stared back.

"It's not at all terrifying to meet you Cynthia," Bethany greeted as she took deep breaths and Xidorn cowered behind her.

Cynthia said nothing.

We were just talking about what we like to do," Bethany said. "I umm…play sports, and well Xidorn plays…uh, French horn. What do you do?"

Cynthia unzipped her bag. The newcomers peered inside to see a chainsaw, knives, a can of gasoline, and a group of black trash bags.

"Oh god," Xidorn whimpered.

Another subway pulled to a stop. The newcomers and hosts walked ahead to try and see through the crowd. When they steppedback, Cynthia was gone. In her place were shards of broken glass arranged into a eye.

"Are you okay Xidorn?" Bethany asked.

"Honestly," Xidorn admitted, "I peed myself a little."

"Same," Rhonda stated. "Uh… I mean here come our next arrivals."

Dashing forward were two twins. They were kind of muscular, yet kind of skinny. The twins were black and their hair was shaved completely bald. Their shorts were grey, as were their sneakers. The only difference between the two was one wore a green sweatshirt with a yellow spiral, while the other wore a yellow sweatshirt with a green spiral.

"Hi," the first twin greeted. "This is my brother Weston."

"And this is my brother Easton," the other twin added.

"A pleasure to have you two here," Rhonda said. "So, why did you two decide to join the show?"

"Well I always wanted to compete on a reality show," Easton stated. "And Weston thought…"

"It'd be fun if we competed together," Weston finished. "And together…"

"We're going to kick butt!" the twins shouted in unison.

"I'm already confused as to who is who," Rhonda whispered to Toby.

"You do know we're right here?" Easton asked. "And we…

But before Weston could finish their thought, the next subway pulled up. Unlike before however, the crowd quietly started to part as someone marched through it, staring and gasping at the confident girl.

Bethany gasped. "Holy cannolis! Isn't that the gymnast who won a gold medal at the Summer Olympics?"

"The one on all the talk shows?" Xidorn added with a grimace.

Rhonda nodded. "This is Tessa."

Tessa strutted forward. She had long, light brunette hair in a ponytail and dark, green eyes. Except for the gold medal that hung around her neck, Tessa dressed like a normal girl, wearing a green flowerily shirt, white pants, and brown boots. Upon seeing the other newcomers, Tessa scrunched her nose.

"Tessa, it's great to have you here," Rhonda welcomed.

Tessa didn't reply, as she studied the faces of the current arrivals.

"Wow, I can't believe we're meeting a celebrity!" Easton said.

"Me either!" Weston added.

Bethany hyperventilated. "Ermygoshyou'retotallyfamousvlsmdslfkmvsdlf... _I mean_ , nice to meet you. I'm an athlete too!"

"Really?" Tessa replied.

"Well not like you," Bethany admited. "You're a professional! Wow, I feel like this competition just got a whole lot more serious."

" _Don't_ get the wrong idea," Tessa stated. "I am not one of those competitive 'jock' types, unlike…certain people."

"Oh…okay," Bethany said.

"So, why are you here?" Easton asked.

"Yeah," Weston added.

"I wanted to," Tessa said, "what's it to you?"

"Just curious is all," Easton replied.

Tessa glared at the other arrivals, who backed away.

"I'm trapped with a bunch of meatheads," Tessa whispered, as she rolled her eyes.

Another metro arrived. The crowd rushed out, yet people started falling down like dominos. Pushing her way to the front was a short and plump African American girl. She dressed in a silvery sequin top, apple bottom brand jeans, and fur ugg boots, accessorizing a raspberry beret and dangly, gold hoop earrings. She sported a brunette weave with blond highlights. Her arms were laced with shopping bags, and in her hand she held a doggy bag.

"Hey lady," she said to Rhonda, in a slow, yet deep voice. "I'm looking for that Total Drama show. You seen it?"

Rhonda pointed up as the camera zoomed out to the banner.

"So they're upstairs?" the girl asked.

"We're right here Diamonique," Rhonda sighed.

"Woah, how did you know my name?" Diamonique asked.

"I'm the host of the show," Rhonda replied.

Okay," Diamonique said, "but how did you know my name?"

Rhonda facepalmed. "Why do you have so many bags?"

"I took an early flight so I could go shopping," Diamonqiue admitted. "I even got some tacos!"

"Did you enjoy the subway?" Rhonda asked.

"Eh, it was fine breakfast but I think it's better as a lunch place," Diamonqiue replied. "By the way, do you or do you not know where that Total Drama show is?"

A hearty laugh rang out through the metro station. Behind Diamonique was a large man, almost as tall as Bethany and as wide as Diamonqiue. He wore a red football varisety jacket, cargo pants and sneakers. He had a bit of a stubble on his chin to match his brown hair.

He patted Diamonique on the back while he laughed, almost knocking the girl over.

"You're a riot," the boy laughed.

"Nice to have you here Griswold," Rhonda stated.

"My name's Diamonique," the ditz stated.

"How did you get a name like that?" Griswold asked.

"My parents let me rename myself for a birthday," Diamonique replied. "So I named myself after my birthstone and Monique."

"I was actually born in April too," Griswold replied.

"April?" Diamonqiue asked. "I was born in September."

Griswold laughed again as he marched on. Diamonqiue shrugged, walked away, and began eating another taco.

"Coolio, another athlete!" Bethany stated as she and Griswold high-fived.

"Well I've got to represent my primo team after we became state champions this year!" Griswold announced. "Go Bulldogs!"

"Great," Tessa mumbled to herself as she rubbed her temples, "another cocky jock."

Rhonda looked for the next subway, when Toby tapped her shoulder. He pointed to the stairs, where a young man entered carrying a large backpack. He was jogging down the steps and beamed a smile. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a somewhat muscular build. He wore an American flag t-shirt, a red baseball cap, and a pair of long military camo pants.

He marched up to Rhonda, and then saluted her. "Good day mam'."

"Hey Aiden," Rhonda greeted, "Welcome to the show!"

Aiden nodded and marched over to the others.

"Why didn't you take the subway?" Xidorn asked.

"Oh I've lived in Washington D.C. my whole life," Aiden bragged. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to go see all of nation's monuments…and cry at the symbolism and majesty of them."

"Okay..." Xidorn replied, "but don't you live here?"

"Yeah," Aiden stated, "That's just what I do every morning."

"It's good to be proud of your country," Rhond said. "I'm actually very happy to be in the state of Washington, at my nation's capital."

"Mam' you do know that Washington D.C. isn't in the state of Washington, right?" Aiden questioned.

"WHAT?" Rhonda asked. "I thought it was like New York City in New York. What state are we in?"

"We aren't in a state," Aiden replied. "We're in the district of Columbia."

Rhonda's eye twitched in annoyance. "So the United _States_ capital isn't even a state? That's kind of stupid."

"I think it works," Aiden said. "Washington acts as neutral ground for the other states."

"We should've named our capital after our first president," Diamonique stated.

"You mean George _Washington_?" Tessa questioned.

"Who the heck is that guy!?" Diamonqiue asked.

Jenny pointed. "Ooh, I can see our next victim approaching!"

Everyone looked and saw as the newest arrival, a girl, approached the growing mass of teens and frowned at the group.

"Seraphina," Rhonda stated to the girl. "How's it going girl?"

"Alright," the new arrival replied.

Seraphina was of average height for a girl her age. Her skin was somewhat pale and coordinated rather well with her long, dark auburn hair and somewhat squinty hazel eyes.

Draped over her shoulders and lavender tee, was a wool shawl. She wore simple blue jeans and white sneakers with a lavender stripe. She looked nice but didn't seem too outstanding. On her shirt in white letters was the phrase, ' _Been there, done that, got the T-shirt._ '

"So are you excited to be here?" Rhonda asked.

Seraphina shrugged. "I guess."

A few brief seconds passed. Seraphina raised her eyebrows and walked into the mass of arrivals.

"Nice to meet you Seraphina," Xidorn said.

"Uh..." Seraphina replied. "Yeah, right back at you."

Xidorn held out his hand. Seraphina drew back, accidentally dropping her bag. It opened, and out spilled an archaic set of cards all over the platform. Seraphina immediately reached down and began trying to grab them all.

"Let me help you dude," Griswold said, as he and others tried to help pick them up.

What are those?" Tessa asked, not moving.

"They're called none of your business," Seraphina replied.

"Aren't these tarot cards?" Griswold asked as he picked up a few.

"Don't you know that stuff is mumbo jumbo?" Tessa stated.

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "I had no idea, but _thank God_ you informed me."

"Cool!" Easton said, picking up a card.

"Yeah cool," Weston added.

"Are you a psychic?" Easton asked.

Seraphina sighed. "Yeah, but it's not a big deal."

"It's not," Tessa stated, "it's sad; I'll have you know that I don't support who-blah like that."

"I care," Seraphina replied as she collected her cards. "Deeply."

"Hey pals, let's stay cool," Aiden stated.

"I'm just using my right to free speech," Tessa snapped back. "It's an amendment and you can't respond with telling me I shouldn't."

"Actually, while we do have a right to free speech, people do have a right to respond negatively," Aiden said. "So while you could agrue we can say whatever we want, we also can be held to those consequences and-"

"-Shut it!" Tessa screamed.

"Fine," Seraphina stated. "If she wants to use her free speech, so will I; you're a ****ing *****.

Griswold walked into the middle of the two girls. "Hey dudettes; let's all take a chill pill and talk this out."

Tessa scoffed and sulked off.

Seraphina rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the group. "I knew this show was a bad idea..."

"Or not," Griswold mumbled to himself. "That works too."

Another subway arrived. One of the last to leave was a short girl, with dirty blonde hair. The youth was dressed in a brown sweatshirt and boots and a black skirt and leggings. Her left arm was completely bandaged.

She glanced to the sides, as if crossing the street. Walking forward, she saw the banner and waved at everyone…before tripping and tumbling forward into a waste bin. Trying to crawl out, she tipped it over and busted her chin on the floor.

"Ow," the girl groaned.

"Ouch," Griswold cringed, "bogus."

Immediately, another passenger from the subway, a light blue eyed boy, rushed over. The young man was tall and muscular, with curly strawberry blonde hair. He wore a light blue plaid shirt, with the top buttons undone, and matching jeans.

The man grabbed the youth's hand and helped pull her up. "You alright kid?"

The girl blushed and nodded.

"She's probably just faking it for attention," Tessa grumbled to herself.

"Nice to see you Ness and Hayden," Rhonda said to the girl and man respectively.

"Thanks," Hayden replied, "I'm thrilled. Now are you sure you're not hurt sprout? That was quite a fall."

"It's okay, it tends to happen," Ness admitted.

"Where is your luggage Ness?" Rhonda asked.

Ness blushed. "Well a homeless, crazy subway lady kind of…sort of…punched and stole all of my stuff. But it's not important; I'm just really, really excited to be here."

"Well we're excited to have you," Rhonda reassured.

The next subway arrived, yet the first passenger off wasn't a person, but a ring-tailed lemur! Jumping atop people's heads, it landed on the camera and titled it to back to the subway exit.

Passengers were knocked out of the door by someone unicycling out. It was clown; a purple haired girl, dressed in a colorful outfit, complete with a flower pinned onto her chest. The clown wore big red shoes, a big red nose on her face, and even had her face powdered and painted in clown makeup. The clown summersaulted off the unicycle, performing a split right in front of Rhonda. The hosts and most of the other arrivals clapped as the clown bowed.

"Put it there!" the clown said to Rhonda.

Rhonda shook the clown's hand, only to be shocked by a joy buzzer.

The clown snorted and held her hands up to her face, only to shock herself. "Sorry but what can I say, I have an electric personality."

Everyone groaned.

Rhonda coughed smoke. "Wonderful to see you Frannie."

"Great to be here Rhonnie," Frannie said. "Do you mind if I can you Rhonnie? I'm calling you Rhonnie. Or what about Rhonda Stoppable? Or Rhondonalido? Rhon-Rhon? Nope, going to back to Rhonnie."

The lemur wheeled over the unicycle, now draped in Frannie's bags. Frannie petted the primate and allowed it to crawl on to her shoulder.

"What is that?" Tessa asked.

"I'm a clown," Frannie replied. "I thought that was obvious..."

"On your shoulder," Tessa grunted.

"Ohh," Frannie replied. "This is Ziba. She's my pet lemur, though some say I'm more her pet, am I right Ziba?"

The lemur rolled her eyes.

"That was awesommmmme," a hazy voice stated.

Walking over now was a tall, extremely skinny guy of Pacific Islander descent. His eyes seemed to always be closed, and he wore an unbuttoned Hawaiian t-shirt and cargo shorts. His black hair was cut short, matching a soul patch he had grown. He carried hardly any luggage or bags.

"Here comes Kalino now," Rhonda stated.

"You were all like, 'woosh', and I was like, 'huhhhh', and then I was like, 'woahhhh'," Kalino described. "And then I was all…'huhhhh' again."

"I didn't know we had a poet," Seraphina stated.

Somewhere in the station a person gasped. People turned their heads as a white horse charged down the stairs.

"Hi-ho Tinfoil!" the rider yelled, as the horse leapt over the other arrivals and landed in front of Rhonda.

The horse neighed and it threw its head back, letting its mane dance in the wind. The horse's rider tossed his white cowboy hat back and waved it around.

Jumping down was a short lad, though he seemed taller with the heels on his silver spurred boats. White and silver seemed to be his signature colors, as his suit was white and adorned with silver tassels and finishes. His belt was the only expectation, an oversized gold champion's belt.

Under his white hat was messy red hair, and under his nose was a matching curly mustache. He turned to the other arrivals, winked one of his dark, green eyes and flashed a smile, revealing a missing front tooth. He looked much older than the other arrivals.

"Wonderful entrance Vance," Rhonda stated.

Vance tipped his hat over his face and leaned against a dark pillar. "Aw shoot, it's just what I do everyday." His voice sounded more redneck than southern.

Rhonda grimaced. "Be careful…"

"Don't worry little lady," Vance said. "I'm an expert."

"You're leaning against wet paint," Rhonda stated.

Vance leapt up and blushed, throwing off his now cow print jacket.

"Bro that's a sweet horse," Griswold said. "That you're deputy or something?"

"Oh I got no clue who this here horse is," Vance replied as he took off his luggage. "I just found 'em and took 'em for a ride."

Vance slapped the horse's rear end, which sent it charging up the stairs into the streets.

A ringing noise went off as the next subway arrived.

"That's my phone," Toby stated. "I'll be right back."

As Toby stepped away, the passengers exited into the station. One particular passenger moonwalked out of the metro.

Flipping around and striking a pose, he noticed the camera and waved. He was a young man about average height with some Asian heritage. His black hair was in a swished bowl cut style (like a boy band member) and under an orange knit cap. He was somewhat muscular, as his blue wife beater showed, and wore designer jeans and name brand white sneakers. His blue eyes seemed to be made of sparkles.

Jogging over, the boy took Rhonda's hand and shook it. "Yipee Skippy! I made it!"

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic Pascal," Rhonda replied.

"I've been a big fan of Total Drama since back in the day," Pascal stated. "It's why I started doing reality shows!"

"Well we're happy to have one of the most popular show jumpers on the reboot," Rhonda stated.

Pascal rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks. It's like I always say, believe to achieve!"

"Wasn't that your first single?" Rhonda asked.

Pascal nodded. "Top of the charts for two weeks straight. But I'm not here to focus on my highly successful career, I'm here to focus on the show. I believed I'd get on Total Drama, and now I achieved it! And if we all believe, with all of our hearts, we can achieve."

He took his luggage and joined the others as Rhonda shed a few tears.

"Hmm," Seraphina said to herself, as Pascal passed by.

Kalino sniffed the air. "Woah, does anyone smell…cookies?"

Walking in from the steps was a young lady with somewhat dark features, carrying a ceramic plate wrapped in tinfoil. She was a little short, and had her curly black hair done in short pigtails tied with pink ribbons. Likewise, her light pink shirt had a darker pink _Breast Cancer Awareness_ ribbon on it. She also wore jeans and sneakers. She flashed a large smile. Her only luggage was a duffel bag.

"Nice to see you Melissa," Rhonda greeted.

"Hi Ms. Rhonda," Melissa greeted. "I apologize for being so tardy. There was some kind of serious traffic accident, something involving a horse…"

Vance whistled innocently, except he didn't know how to whistle so he more or less spat everywhere.

"But it's not that poor pony's fault I'm delayed," Melissa admitted. "You see I wanted to bake cookies for everyone!"

The mass of teens swarmed Melissa, each taking a heart shaped cookie.

"I hope it's all right I made snicker-doodles," Melissa stated. "I love them because they have such a funny name, though every cookie is unique and special in its own way!"

Tessa refused a cookie. "Oh, how clever of you to try and win over everyone for the competition."

"Or maybe Melissa is just a nice person," Xidorn defended.

"Unlike _some_ of us here," Seraphina added.

"Competition?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa was a late addition to the show," Rhonda clarified. "As in, we were desperate to fill an open spot during the last two days. She lives in Washington and was nice enough to help some struggling crew members who dropped some paperwork, so we gave her a spot."

"I'm just glad I was able to help someone in need," Melissa replied.

"And I thought these cookies were sugary," Seraphina stated, munching her second cookie.

"You're a local?" Aiden questioned.

"Oh I've only been living here a week now," Melissa confessed. "And though it is different from small-town Wisconsin, there's something magical about living in your great nation's beautiful capital."

Aiden's smile widened. "Gee wiz, that's exactly how I feel! I've lived here my whole life, so you know if you ever want a tour, I'd be happy to give one to you."

Melissa blushed. "I'd love that."

"America sure is a fine place," Tessa scoffed, "if you're blind."

" **WOAH NOW,** " Aiden stated. "Now I'll be the first to admit that America has made a lot of mistakes that aren't acknowledged enough, and we still have some issues. But we do have certain liberties you won't find in a lot of nations, and have done a lot of good for a relatively young nation."

"I couldn't agree more," Melissa added. "Didn't you represent the US in the Olympics?"

"That doesn't make me ignorant," Tessa stated. "Maybe you've just been living too cozy to be aware of what's actually going on."

Before anyone could say more, Tessa sulked off again.

"That's funny," Jenny said, "I thought that last subway would have more newbies."

"It did," a voice said. "I've been trying to talk to the staff but no one's been paying attention to me."

The hostesses turned to see some guy standing behind them. He was um…there. He had some luggage and brown hair or something. He wore some shoes, and pants and a shirt with some stripes I think.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked. "I mean I didn't actually look at who the newbies were but..."

"I'm Jasper," that guy said.

"I don't remember a Casper," Rhonda admitted. "And I've been studying the cast for weeks so…"

An intern rushed over and whispered in the hostesses' ear.

Rhonda blushed. "Oh right, Jasper! I apologize; it's been a stressful day."

"It's fine," Jason Jasper said, "I-"

"-Wait!" Jenny interrupted, "Isn't that the guy with the famous brother that was in his audition tape, before me and Toby lost it? You know, the guy we thought was auditioning?"

Rhonda elbowed Jenny.

"It's fine," Jake Jasper sighed, walking to the other arrival. "I'm just glad to be here."

Toby walked back over to his co-hosts, closing his flip phone. "One of the interns 'happily' informed me thatIgnacio is on the upcoming metro."

Rhonda and several interns squealed, while the cameraman fainted.

Who is Ignacio?" Xidorn questioned.

Rhonda swooned. "Only one of the most attractive people ever!"

Rhonda pulled out a photo of her pocket. On it was a tall, handsome man of Hispanic heritage. He had a serious expression, and was staring off in the distance with his caramel eyes. He was wearing no clothes, except a tight pair of black briefs. He had well developed pecks and a twelve pack.

"Dang!" Frannie exclaimed. "I'd eat off a body like that! I'd be a lot better than most of the bodies I eat off…"

"I've never met him personally…" Rhonda admitted.

"Yet you carry a photo of him?" Seraphina asked.

Rhonda turned red and shoved the photo away. "What…no this was uh…I was holding this for um…Toby!"

"But Toby already has his own photo!" Jenny yelled as her sidekick blushed.

"And you don't?" Diamonique asked.

"Do I look like I have cooties?" Jenny replied.

"Yes," Toby said.

"YOUR MOM!" Jenny yelled.

Everyone hushed and turned, as a subway pulled in. As people exited the metro, a teenager with luggage walked over to the banner and…was a goth chick.

"Hey you're not a sexy man in underwear!" Diamonique yelled.

"Perceptive," Seraphina stated.

"Hey Zipporah," Rhonda greeted.

Standing there was an average sized lady who seemed to have some Asian heritage. She looked like your stereotypical goth; lots of black eyeliner, pale face, black nails and long, black hair. Her clothes were all black; a long dress, heeled boots, and a hairband.

Zipporah looked around and sighed. "Let me guess, I'm the goth one. Aren't I?"

"Well I wouldn't say that," Rhonda replied.

"I would!" Jenny shouted.

"Great," Zipporah replied, "just another reason to hate the false 'Hollywood notion' believing, mainstream, image obsessed business known as television."

Zipporah sighed again as she took her black bags with her and walked away.

Suddenly, the cameraman pointed and squealed, "I see him!"

Emerging from the crowd was another teen with luggage. And he looked like Ignacio…somewhat. He had a full-grown beard around his face, and his hair done in a 'man bun'. He wore large sweatpants, a long sleeved red hoodie, and big hiker boots. He walked over and blushed at the many eyes upon him.

"That's not a sexy man in underwear either!" Diamonique shouted. "Could someone just strip for me, please?"

Very, very slowly Kalino started to take off his shirt. "Surrrreee. I'll take any chance to be in my birthday suit."

"Bro, I don't think that's a good idea," Griswold stated.

"Hey Ignacio," Rhonda greeted, sweating profusely.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ignacio asked.

"To be honest," Xidorn admitted, "I was kind of hoping you'd be shirtless or something."

Ignacio looked down at the floor, where Rhonda's picture of him laid. He became even redder.

"Don't uh…pay attention to those," Ignacio stated quietly. "I…um…I'm just a normal guy."

Ignacio dashed off into the back of the crowd.

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken the agency's word on him," Rhonda whispered.

Rhonda was interrupted by a grinding noise. But it wasn't a subway; a skater grinded down on the rails of the exit. Reaching the end, the skater did a double flip before landing in front of Rhonda. The skater stomped on the board, sending it flying, which she caught in her hands. Her luggage slipped down the rail as the other arrivals cheered.

"Nice entrance Riley," Rhonda said.

"Thanks bro," Riley replied.

Riley was a tall teen that was lanky yet also muscular. She had Asian and Hispanic features. Her black hair was long…on her right side, while her left side was completely shaven. She had several piercings; two for each ear, along with gauges, a stud in her nose, a piercing in her belly button, and a piercing on her lip.

Her outfit was...unique; green gator shoes, zebra stripe pajama pants, a red grandpa sweater with the sleeves cut off and the midriff burnt off, faux fox fur cut into a vest over that, and a wolf hat over her noggin.

"I was taking a subway," Riley said. "But this dude triple dogged dared me to skate over here, and I do not back down on dares. Random dude, if you're watching this, you so owe me five dollars!"

"Well we're just glad you're here," Rhonda stated.

"I would've been here sooner," Riley stated. "But there was a major accident on the streets; cars piled for blocks, firemen putting out burning buildings, a school bus of children going to the hospital in critical condition. Apparently a horse caused it or something…"

Vance 'whistled' even harder.

"Cool outfit bro," Griswold stated.

"Thanks," Riley replied. "I wanted to look fancy, so me and my bros went on a spree; it cost twenty whole bucks."

"Dude that's crazy," Griswold responded.

"That's what I'm saying Broseph!" Riley replied.

Another subway pulled in.

"That should be our last contestant," Rhonda announced. "Who would be…"

Few patrons exited the car, one a teenage girl pulling luggage. If Ignacio was _Mr._ Fanservice, then anyone could tell who was _Ms._ Fanservice; she had flowing black hair, violet eyes, long legs, was rather curvy, and was the most _well developed_ of the cast. She was of African American descent, and dressed nicely, with a designer purple scarf that matched her eyes, a yellow midriff with a purple heart, brown boots, and light purple shorts on.

"…Lita," Rhonda said.

"Present," the girl replied and waved. "Hey y'all. I hope I'm not too late."

"You're right on time," Rhonda stated.

Lita smiled. "Good to hear."

Lita walked over and stopped at a jaw dropped Weston, raising an eyebrow and closing his jaw.

"Careful honey," Lita said, "you might catch bugs if you leave your mouth hanging out."

"Hehe," Weston giggled and fell back on Easton.

Tessa rolled her eyes at the new arrival.

"Well now that we're all here," Rhonda said. "Allow us to take you to your quarters!"

"I only count twenty one of us," Griswold said.

"Oh she's here," Xidorn warned. "Somewhere…watching…waiting…"

"Yeah, she'll catch up," Rhonda said.

Rhonda marched towards the stairs, the newcomers following behind her. Rhonda breathed in deeply.

" _This is going great_ ," Rhonda thought. " _It'll be a hit I'm sure of it…it has to be, it's the only thing left that can save our careers. I mean sure Washington D.C. isn't the ideal survival location, and the network has no faith it and only making it because they're contractually obligated to…but that doesn't mean it won't work, right? RIGHT? Oh, please give me a sign, any sign that…"_

Rhonda walked right into a stop sign. She fell back and bumped her head. Opening her eyes, she shrieked as standing over her was…Cynthia. Rhonda jumped up and backed away from Cynthia, as did the other newcomers.

Cynthia carried a black umbrella, which she opened and held over her head. At that second, the rain began to pour and drenched the newbies. Clouds cast away the sun. Lightning crackled across the sky. Wind tore through the streets.

Rhonda looked up at the sky. "I meant a _good_ sign…"


	2. Total Drama Goes To Washington (Part 2)

A run down bus with the initials T.D.G. pulled up to the side of the road and opened its doors.

"Everyone hurry inside," Rhonda declared, "Two to a seat!"

Rhonda took the driver's seat from an intern as the contestants piled in.

"Hey Melissa!" Aiden called. "I saved you a seat; you can have the window."

"Thank you so much Aiden," Melissa replied. "But…no one's sitting with that poor dear in the back."

Everyone froze and looked back, where Cynthia had taken the back seat and stared. Another crack of lightning lit up the sky.

"Really?" Easton asked.

"Yeah, really?" Weston said, sitting next to his brother.

"Oh sure she seems a little odd," Melissa admitted. "But deep down, aren't we all odd? After all, we are all humans."

Everyone turned back to see Cynthia take a knife out of her bag and cast a stare at all of them.

"I'm not so sure about that," Seraphina said, as she took the closest open seat, next to Griswold.

"I do want to sit next to you," Melissa said to Aiden, "but I just can't leave someone isolated and lonely. What's more scary than not having a friend?"

"Being murdered in the back of a bus," Seraphina suggested.

"I'll remember you fondly," Aiden said, as Melissa left.

Ignacio walked towards the back of the bus as the other contestants fawned.

Frannie popped up from her seat. "Would you look at that? I have an open seat! Oh, Ignacio I didn't see you there…right in front of me. Do you a need seat?"

"Uh…"

"Of course you can sit with me!" Frannie stated.

"Actually Ignacio is sitting with me," Diamonique stated, grabbing the man by his arm. "He asked me to save him a seat."

"I did?" Ignacio asked.

"Yes," Diamonique replied, "with your eyes!"

Frannie's lemur, Ziba jumped onto Ignacio and rubbed her tail against his face.

"Well my lemur's already left her scent on him," Frannie stated.

Diamonique rubbed her face against Ignacio. "Well I've left _my_ scent on him!"

Ignacio pointed. "Hey look…it's a…a distraction!"

"Where?" Frannie asked, looking forward.

"I don't see it," Diamonique asked.

Ignacio sat Ziba down and ran. He stopped at the next open seat, Tessa's.

"Hey," Ignacio said. "Would it uh-"

"Save it," Tessa stated. "It's not available for you, pretty boy."

Ignacio sighed and walked on.

Lita stepped on walked towards the back of the bus.

"Hey," Lita said to Tessa, "you're the pro athlete right? Do you mind if I sit here?"

Tessa spread her legs out to take the whole seat. "I do."

"There aren't any more open seats," Lita said.

"Well then you should've got on the bus sooner," Tessa replied. "Instead of fooling around."

" _Excuse_ me?" Lita asked.

"Did I stutter?" Tessa replied.

"Alright little girl, do you have a problem?" Lita shouted back.

"I'd just rather not sit next to a streetwalker," Tessa replied. "I believe girls should dress decently, as though they have class…even if they don't."

"Well I believe people should act decent," Lita retorted. "As though they have class, which you don't. Now move your legs, before I move them **for you**."

"Now you're going to resort to violence?" Tessa questioned, getting in the knockout's face. "Real classy."

Lita pounded her fist into the back of the seat, leaving a hole in it. "You're about to see how much class I have!"

"Everyone please hurry to a seat," Rhonda called, the rain beginning to pour even harder.

"Lita," Hayden called, "me and Aiden can make room, come up here."

"You sure?" Lita asked. "I hate to-"

"-It would be our pleasure," Hayden said as Aiden nodded.

The doors closed and Rhonda started to drive through the rainstorm.

"Don't take what Tessa said personally," Bethany said from her and Xidorn's seat. "She's been a total grump since she got here."

"What's her deal?" Lita asked.

"No idea," Hayden admitted, "perhaps its an idicator of her stress, being a celebrity and all."

"Have you guys seen any of her interviews on TV?" Xidorn asked.

Lita blushed a little. "No, my family doesn't…watch a lot of TV."

"I heard they were controversial," Aiden admitted. "But wowie kazowie, I never assumed anyone would be that way on the show right off the bat. Especially an American athlete!"

Hayden patted Aiden's back. "Sometimes people can surprise in the worst ways."

"Agreed," Xidorn said. "I don't like to spread rumors, but this all the truth; in interviews she's said nothing but horrible things about most of her fellow athletes and even other celebrities. She claims some bullied her."

"Maybe that girl's had a rough life," Lita wondered. "Ain't excusing her behavior, but I should talk to her again."

Xidorn shook his head. "Good luck, and may the force be with you."

At the same time, Pascal told Diamonqiue, Kalino and Frannie a tale from his previous reality show.

"And that's how I solved the puzzle and saved my team from elimination," Pascal narrated. "Again."

"Wow," Frannie gasped.

"Man I'm not even surprised," Kalino stated. "You're like my favorite show jumper out there."

"Show jumper?" Seraphina quietly asked herself, eavesdropping from her far away seat.

"Never heard of a show jumper?" Griswold asked.

Seraphina turned away. "I don't really care for reality television."

"Show jumping is this new trend," Griswold explained. "The original verison of this show started a reality show craze. Now dudes can make a career out of appearing on reality TV."

"A career?" Seraphina questioned.

Griswold nodded. "It's outrageous! These dudes keep auditioning for reality shows to show off their talent and get managers, became famous and get some sponsorship deals or just win prize money like it's a paycheck."

Seraphina bit her lip. "So uh..."

"Griswold," the lineman said with a smile. "You're Seraphina right?"

Seraphina nodded. "Yeah. Do you recognize that guy?"

Griswold scratched his chin. "That dude? Uhh…oh yeah, dude's like crazy famous; he won some _Voice_ / _American Idol_ rip off. Then he used that to go on some other shows. Only watched one or two, but he corners the market on tank top commercials."

"How do you know so much about reality TV?" Seraphina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Reality shows are all the rage at my school," Griswold stated, "after our school's old quarterback appeared on one. It's become a football tradition to apply to reality shows, like the whole team wearing prom dresses for spirit week."

"Okay…" Seraphina replied.

"Since I've answered your questions," Griswold started. "You think you can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I think you could pull off a prom dress," Seraphina replied.

"I already know that," Griswold bragged. "I've been told I have pretty cheekbones. But I wanted to see if you'd use those tarot cards to give me a prediction."

Seraphina turned away again. "Why? Do you even believe in psychic powers?"

Griswold shrugged. "I don't know; I didn't believe in luck till I find out the legend of my team's lucky jockstrap and saw it in action."

"I'm going to regret asking this but…lucky jockstrap?" Seraphina asked.

Yeah," Griswold said, "it works on and off the field. I won every school raffle when I wore it! My football bros let me take it; if we get on the same team I'll let you borrow it."

"I'll pass," Seraphina cringed.

"Anyway the point is," Griswold went on, "I never thought psychics were real, but I should find out first."

"I guess I can give you a reading sometime," Seraphina replied. "But only because your cheekbones are _so_ pretty."

Griswold fist pounded the air and laughed another hearty laugh.

Seraphina stared at Pascal, as he finished another story.

The weather got worse and worse till the contestants couldn't see out their windows. Eventually, the bus squeaked to a stop.

"Well we're here," Rhonda said. "The five-star hotel you'll all be staying at for the next indeterminable amount of days."

"Oh no, not a hotel," Zipporah said. "How tough can this show get?"

"Right?" Diamonqiue screamed. "I mean what will the continental breakfast be like?"

The newcomers exited the bus and froze in their tracks. A tower that loomed over the sky stood before the newcomers, black and worn down yet evoking the image of a mansion. The window ledges were decorated with deformed gargoyles holding their arms out, as if beckoning onlookers to join them. Surrounding the high-rise was a rusted, pointy gate that swung open in tune with the thunder cracks.

Zipporah gasped. "It's…so beautiful…"

"Dude, I thought you said this was a five star hotel?" Riley asked.

"It is," Rhonda replied. "This in the historic _Pentagram_ Hotel!"

"What happened to this place?" Hayden asked.

Oh you know," Rhonda said, "the usual; tough economy, poor location choice, the owner and designer turned out to be a serial killer who used the secret catacombs he built in the hotel to murder people…that kind of stuff."

Lita shivered and tugged on her scarf.

"You okay?" Griswold asked.

"I'm not a fan of serial killers," Lita admitted. She noticed Cynthia staring at her and turned away.

"It looks run down," Hayden concluded. "Are you sure everyone will be safe here?"

"Well after they caught the owner, the cops shut the place down," Rhonda explained. "They did further investigations to find out who all was murdered...and never finished, some saying the ghosts of the victims and the serial killer scared them out…and still haunt the hotel now."

Zipporah smiled and shed a tear.

"But don't worry," Rhonda said. "This place has been bought by an enterprise that are repairing it and making a fun, family friendly tourist attraction!"

Zipproah immediately frowned. "Every moment of happiness I have, life beats away into nothingness."

"That's the spirit!" Rhonda cheered. "Now I'm sure we all want to get unpacked…"

Jenny and Toby stepped out, each holding a basket.

"So, get in line by gender," Rhonda clarified. "Draw a room key to see where you'll stay…and find out who your roommate is! Everyone has a roommate; the genders are uneven, so a boy and a girl will share a room. Oh, and feel free to use the confessional!"

"Where is it?" Easton asked.

"Yeah, where?" Weston added.

"It's the cursed broken elevator," Rhonda said. "We'll have lunch in ten minutes. Be there; it's required."

"It's about time," Diamonique stated, finishing another taco. "I'm starved!"

As the newcomers rushed on, Lita stopped Tessa.

"Look, can we talk?" Lita asked.

"As if," Tessa scoffed.

"Listen I'm sorry for overreacting earlier," Lita said. "I'm not here to make enemies. So do you think we can just move on, forgot about this and be friendly?"

"Forgot about you bullying me?" Tessa asked.

"You insulted me first," Lita clarified. "I was trying to take a seat. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Can we not have bad blood between us?"

"If you think I'm going to allow you to push me around, you're dumber than you look," Tessa stated.

"Fine then," Lita replied, "I tried to be nice. But if you'd rather have your head up your *** than please go ahead. I'm not going to take your crap. Just hope we aren't on the same team ***** cause I will cast my vote against you. That is a promise."

Lita flipped the bird and walked off.

Bethany entered the closed elevator and pressed a close door button. She sat down on the fluffy, purple cushion inside. The tacky salmon colored wallpaper was halfway peeling off the walls.

* * *

"This is actually very comfortable for a cursed elevator," Bethany said. "Anyway, I'm pumped to be here! I've never really thought about being on a reality show, but I want to challenge myself. I'm aiming to win; my family's motto is 'go big but don't go home if you don't win.' No pressure or anything, heh, heh..."

* * *

"I've always dreamed of winning this show," Pascal said. "And I'm going to make _sure_ that dream comes true. How? Simple; I'm going to introduce some _real_ strategy to this show. First thing I need to do is make a secret alliance to control the votes, and make it easy to win over everyone in the finale. Reality show finales almost always depend upon getting support from other contestants."

* * *

"I'm a glass half full kind of guy," Kalino stated. "Some might complain we're staying in a haunted hotel, but I say we're staying in a hotel for free! Some might say we have to scramble and work hard and stuff to make sure we aren't eliminated. But I say I just got to sit back and wait till the right moment until… man it's really uncomfortable in here!"

Kalino flipped up the seat cushions and out fell what looked like a golden flash-drive.

"Cool," Kalino said, stuffing it in his shirt pocket. "I found a good luck charm…"

* * *

"Well," Joaquin _(Jasper)_ said, "I-"

* * *

"Yeah, I don't really want to be here," Zipporah said. "My parents signed me up for this stupid show. It sucks. They suck. All you people watching suck. A lot."

* * *

Seraphina read her key card as she reached her door. "The sixth floor, room sixty six; 666."

She unlocked her door and saw Tessa sitting on one of the beds.

"The number of the beast," Seraphina said.

"You're joking if you think I'm going to share a room with you," Tessa said.

"I'm hoping this is just a joke," Seraphina replied. "But I doubt it…"

* * *

"I joined this show because I wanted to get away from the world for a while," Tessa sighed. "I wanted to meet people who were outsiders like me, be in a judgment free zone. Instead, I get treated the same as always by the 'popular' snobs. I know most of them are talking bad about me behind my back, already defining me for what they've seen on TV. And then they verbally attack me for no good reason. Well just wait and see; one by one I'm going to take them all down…"

* * *

"I'm not really a people person," Seraphina admitted. "I don't even like my own mother. In general, I've found people are the worst. So I'm not sure why I was cast; I just auditioned as an excuse not to get a summer job. But the show isn't as bad as they thought it would be."

Seraphina smiled, then immediately frowned. "Its worse."

* * *

Halting to stop at the end of the hall, the twins arrived at their room.

"657," Easton cheered. "Must be our lucky number!"

"Yeah, it must be!" Weston said.

Weston put in his card. The automatic lock spat his key back out.

"What?" Weston asked.

"Let me see," Easton said, taking his card. "Bro, this says 65 _4_!"

"But that means," Weston realized. "We're…in separate rooms! We can't be in separate rooms!"

"Hey it'll be alright," Easton said. "Your room is right across from me. You'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, yeah it'll be alright," Weston agreed. "Your room is right across from mine, so I'll be fine. You're right."

"I'm going to unpack," Easton explained. "I'll be back out in five minutes. You go unpack."

"Okay," Weston agreed. "Hey bro?"

"Yeah," Easton replied.

"I love you," Weston said.

"It's just five minutes," Easton said.

Weston hugged his brother.

Easton sighed and used his key. "Five minutes."

"I'll be ready in four," Weston shouted, as Easton closed the door.

"Howdy!" Vance greeted. "Hope you don't mind, but I did beat you here so I took the left bed."

"It's fine," Easton replied.

"Something getting your gumption partner?" Vance asked.

"I just had to leave my brother," Easton said.

"Well that's a darn shame," Vance said. "If I hadn't already unpacked I'd offer to switch with him."

"No," Easton replied, "I mean it's just a room."

Vance shrugged. "Whatever. Now I hope you don't mind, but the women tend to be on me like a chicken on a June bug, so I might be having some late night make-out sessions. So just try not to be awkward during it, alright?"

"Uh, I'll try," Easton replied.

At the same time, Weston had unlocked his room.

"S'up Broadie," Riley welcomed. "Looks like we're bunking together."

Weston sighed. "Cool."

"Everything okay?" Riley asked. "Not afraid I've got cooties are ya?"

"No," Weston replied, "I grabbed the wrong key. It was suppose to be me and my brother sharing a room."

"Aw dude that sucks hardcore," Riley said. "I'm sorry."

"It's no biggie," Weston replied. "It's like Easton said, it'll be alright."

Riley put her arm around Weston's shoulder. "Well I'm not your brother, but if you need somebody I'm here for you."

Weston sighed. "Thanks."

Melissa reached her door and put in her key. Her room was poorly lit by black candles, but she could make out a shadowy figure; Cynthia, sharpening her knives.

Melissa dropped her bags...and ran over to glomp Cynthia. "We're roommates? Oh, I was hoping we would be! We'll have so much fun together!"

Cynthia doesn't look up, intensely focusing on her blades.

Down the hall, Bethany exited her dorm and saw Pascal teetering right outside.

"Hey Bethany!" Pascal greeted. "Do you mind if we talked for an teeny weeny moment?"

"Of course not," Bethany replied. "Wait, we're you waiting for me…how did you know this was-"

"Follow me!" Pascal interrupted, bouncing down the hall.

Bethany followed the singer, and entered a dorm. Inside were Kalino and Vance. Pascal slammed the door shut.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bethany asked.

"Well me and my roommate Kalino were talking," Pascal said. "And we thought this game is going to get extra super duper serious soon, right?"

Bethany smiled. "I hope so!"

"Darn tootin," Vance added.

"So I decided that maybe I should do something extra super duper serious myself," Pascal explained. "Such as…form an alliance."

"A who?" Vance asked.

"We all agree to vote together and not vote each other off," Pascal said. "That way we can get far in the game together and protect our bestest interests."

"And were your first draft choices?" Bethany asked.

"I want someone to win whose good," Pascal said. "Too many times, villains form alliances and target deserving people. I say we form a good guy alliance! Besides, working together we can keep our team strong and safe."

"I guess that makes sense," Bethany admitted. "But don't you think it's a bit early?"

"The early worm gets the early bird special," Vance said. "I say we do while we can."

"Mannnnn it sounds fine to me," Kalino stated. "As long as I can invite a friend or so in it."

"The more friends the better!" Pascal said. "Just…wait till we get our feet settled."

"I don't know," Bethany replied. "This feels like some dark side of the force stuff..."

"Duuuude I thought you'd want to be in a good guy alliance Bethany," Kalino said. "I mean, I figured you'd want to avoid some sneak targeting you for being good at challenges. I must've been thinking wrong..."

Bethany frowned. "You think someone would actually target me for that? This early?"

Kalino nodded.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt," Bethany said. "Okay, let's do it."

Yippie Skippy!" Pascal cheeered. "Now remember, let's keep it a secret, just to avoid people targeting us and to spare feelings; there's a lot of people who can join us, I just wanted to start small."

"Well I don't know about y'all but I could go for some grub," Vance said as he strutted away.

"Saaaaaammmmmeee," Kalino said.

* * *

"My alliance plan worked perfectly!" Pascal cheered. "Yipee Skippy! With Vance and Bethany I have two big targets to hide behind at the merge when they start voting off threats. And the only way Kalino could be a more ideal scapegoat is if he grew an udder. It's a win-win-win situation!"

* * *

Over in room 666, Tessa tossed an old box from one hand to the other as the psychic tried to grab it back.

"Give me back my tarot cards," Seraphina shouted. "They're in my great, great grandmother's box."

"If you want your hoodoo voodoo crap," Tessa said, "go get it."

Tessa tossed the box outside of the room. Seraphina chased after it, slipping across the floor and barely catching. Her other luggage was tossed outside and the door slammed behind her. Seraphina jiggled the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me back in there you ***hat!" Seraphina screamed.

"Sorry this room is taken," Tessa shouted.

"I know you and your big fat ego can take up a whole room," Seraphina replied. "But I have to sleep somewhere."

"That's not my problem," Tessa said.

Seraphina started to kick the door.

"Honey, you alright?"

Seraphina turned around to see Lita watching.

"Just peachy," Seraphina replied, turning away.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"My roommate is the devil," Seraphina said. "aka Tessa. Now I'm locked out of my room."

Lita picked up Seraphina's luggage. "Come on sweetie."

"To where?" Seraphina asked.

"My room," Lita replied.

Lita walked towards the beginning of the hall and opened her door as Seraphina slowly followed.

"Hey Ness," Lita said. "I'm back; didn't find no vending machines."

"Hey Lita," Ness replied, leaving their bathroom. "And, oh hey...Seraphina. What's going on?"

"Tessa forced Seraphina out," Lita explained. "I was hoping, if it was okay with you, that Seraphina could stay here."

"How awful," Ness exclaimed. "It's no problem with me, she's great"

"Why are you offering to share your room with me?" Seraphina asked.

"Cause I don't want you sleeping on the floor," Lita said.

"I'm sure if I complain to Rhonda she'll force Tessa to let me in," Seraphina said.

"So you can room with her?" Lita said. "I'd take the floor over that."

"Well thanks," Seraphina said. "I'd like to crash here, but it'll be just for a little while. I promise. I'll take the floor."

"Girl I just said you ain't sleepin there," Lita stated. "Now you go make yourself comfy on that bed."

"We could rotate who sleeps where," Ness suggested. "Or maybe we could share the beds, put them together to make a super bed. Kind of like a sleepover."

"Whatever you want," Seraphina said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Lita said. "Let's do it!"

Ness clapped. "Eeeee! This'll be so cool!"

Soon the contestants gathered in the cafeteria, a dim room lit by the candelabras on dusty wood furnished tables.

"Welcome to lunch contestants," Rhonda said. "Please note we only have one cup for each of you."

Rhonda pointed to the two stacks of cup outside the lunch lines; outside the left line were red cups while blue cups were stacked outside the right line.

"Again, everyone gets one cup and one cup only," Rhonda clarified. "Now please enjoy your lunch."

The contestants went through the line, grabbing a cup and finding places to sit.

Melissa exited the line and saw Aiden waving.

"Thanks so much for saving a seat for me," Melissa said.

"It was my pleasure," Aiden replied.

"So how's your room?" Melissa asked.

"Fine," Aiden said. "I'm rooming with Hayden and he seems like the bees knees. How's your room?"

"Wonderful!" Melissa replied. "They really went out with the atmosphere; my room started to ooze a mysterious liquid and I still don't know what it is!"

At another table, Bethany and Xidorn cheered as Griswold and Riley chugged soda.

Griswold slammed his red cup down and belched. "Beat that!"

Riley sat her red cup down, cleared her throat…and burped so hard her glass shattered.

"Consider yourself roasted Bro-B-Q," Riley replied.

Bethany and Xidorn clapped as Griswold bowed his head in defeat.

"Oh hey Lita!" Bethany called. "Come sit with us!"

"Sure," Lita replies. "Is it cool if my roomies join us?"

"Heck yeah!" Griswold said. "We're having a party over here."

Lita and Ness started to walk over.

"I cannot not believe this lunch!" Lita said. "They have my fav; cheese fries!"

"Yeah," Ness agreed. "They have my favorite too; fried clams. I haven't had them in forever and-"

Ness slipped and face planted on the ground, as her clams split on the floor.

"Oh," Ness said. "That's okay, I wasn't really that hungry anyway."

Lita helped Ness up. "Nonsense sweetie, have mine."

"Really?" Ness asked.

"Sure," Lita replied. "Besides I'm going to get seconds; we can go together."

Seraphina exited the lunch line as her roommates took their seats.

"Hey Seraphina," Ness called. "Over here, we saved a seat for you!"

"Yeah, come sit us with us dude!" Griswold added.

"Okay…" Seraphina replied, going to the table.

At Melissa and Aiden's table, Hayden sat down. "Is it fine if I sit with you two kids?"

"We would be delighted," Melissa said. "Aiden was just telling me you and him were roommates."

"Yeah," Hayden said, "he's a pretty cool roommate. For a dork."

Aiden chuckled. "Aw jeez, right back at you."

* * *

"I'm the oldest one here," Hayden said. "Which is fine; I'm happy to be able to be here for these younger kids. Take my roommate for example; sweet guy but he's a little innocent and dopey. He needs someone to look out for him. And I'm happy to be that someone, offer him a little guidance. Youngsters need that sometimes."

* * *

"Who are you rooming with Melissa?" Hayden asked.

"I was lucky enough to room with Cynthia," Melissa stated.

Aiden spat his drink all over Hayden.

"Sorry pal," Aiden apologized.

"No, that was a proper reaction," Hayden replied. "Cynthia? Has she even spoken a word to you?"

"Well no," Melissa replied, "she's more of a strong-silent type. I invited her to sit with us, but I don't think she will."

Aiden and Hayden sighed in relief.

After a while all the contestants had started lunch, some even finishing.

Ignacio sat by himself where he picked at his food.

"Um pardon," Lita said, behind him. "I was just wonderin' if-"

Ignacio sighed. "-No I will not take off my shirt or flex or let you pet my…'man bun'. Can I just please eat my lunch?"

"What did you just say?" Lita asked. "Don't get a fat head with me! I just wanted to see if you was going to eat them cheese fries 'cause the lunch line is out and you **aren't** eating them. What, just because you get paid for stripping half naked in front of a camera you assume girls are just thirsty for you?"

Ignacio stared wide-eyed at the knockout.

Lita turned away. "Shoo, I don't even want them anymore. I hope you choke on them!"

* * *

"I have a temper," Lita admitted. "I know it and I try to control it. But I _cannot stand_ people who think they're so great they can treat others badly. I should be use to dealing with people like that but…ooo! I don't care who you are, how you look or what you have; you're just a jerk if you act like that makes you better. And I'm not afraid to fight you; verbally or physically."

* * *

"I really shot myself in foot there," Ignacio said. "Some of the other girls and guys were inquiring about such things and it made me rather uncomfortable...still that wasn't the way to act..."

* * *

As the contestants finished eating, Rhonda reentered with a smirk on her face.

"I hope you've all enjoyed the lunch," Rhonda said. "Because you're going to need it for your first challenge. This challenge will test everything; your social skills, strength, intelligence, accuracy, courage, balance, creativity, vigor, speed, leadership, endurance and teamwork. And the winners of today's challenge will receive an _extra special_ reward!"

"What are the teams?" Hayden questioned.

"Oh you've already chosen your teams," Rhonda stated.

Everyone looked at each.

"Indirectly I mean," Rhonda teased. "You see, for each of you there-"

"-Was a cup from the lunch line," Kalino said. "Eleven red, eleven blue; each half of how many of us are here. Based on what cup we picked, we picked our teams."

"Yeah," Rhonda said. "How'd you know?"

"I just realized it duuuuude," Kalino admitted. "I was wondering what was up with cup stuff."

"Well if you have a red cup stand to my left, blue to my right," Rhonda stated.

The contestants reluctantly got up.

Rhonda turned to her right. "Bethany, Weston, Melissa, Diamonique, Kalino, Aiden, Vance, Cynthia, Xidorn, Hayden and Frannie you are…the Molting Eagles!"

A red symbol of a naked eagle trying to cover himself with a few remaining feathers appeared over their heads.

Rhonda turned to her left. "That means that Griswold, Zipporah, Ness, Riley, Ignacio, Tessa, Pascal, Lita, Easton, Seraphina and Jasper are now…the Fizzling Fireworks!"

A symbol of an exhausted cartoon firework coughing smoke and few sparks appeared over their heads.

"But me and Easton aren't on the same team!" Weston complained.

"So sad, too bad, no do overs," Rhonda stated.

Pascal forced a smile. "How could I forget? An alliance is the way to control the game…unless your alliance is all on the opposite team! Now I need an entirely new plan! But that's okay; I can handle this. When life hands you lemons, thank life with a smile. SO THANKS LIFE. THANKS. A LOT!"

"Now," Rhonda says. "The first part of your challenge is to get to Lincoln Memorial while staying ahead of the obstacles."

"Obstacles?" Hayden asked.

Rhonda snapped her fingers. Two crates fell from the ceiling, shaking and echoing screams. Out of the crates came, a rhino, a lion, a tiger, a bear (oh my), a shark, a murder of crows, a mass of scarabs, a chainsaw welding maniac, a chicken, Jenny and Toby on an ATV, a grandma, an animatronic dinosaur, a hipster, a monster truck, a komodo dragon, a mouse, a skunk, a vulture, a large tortoise, a girl scout, a wooly mammoth beaver, a wildebeest stampede and the _Brady Bunch_.

"Ah yes," Hayden replied, "those obstacles. Well, thank you for clearing that up and, EVERYONE RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The contestants bolted out as the 'obstacles' chased after them.

Later, the T.D.G. bus pulls up to the Lincoln Memorial and Rhonda exited.

"Ha," Rhonda laughed, "they weren't expecting that."

"I know I didn't," Diamonique agreed. "Care for a fry?"

"No thanks Diamonique," Rhonda replied.

Rhonda smirked to herself. Then she turned around to see Diamonique, Melissa, Cynthia, and Frannie.

"What?" Rhonda asked. "How did, but you…"

"Please don't be upset Ms. Rhonda," Melissa said. "Diamonique was kind enough to haul a taxi for us."

"It just seemed like the easiest thing to do," Diamonique admitted. "We got here a while ago but you weren't here, so we went to Mickey D's."

* * *

"After becoming roommates," Frannie said, "me and Diamonique realized we'd do better working together than against each other. Especially since we are the two hottest girls here."

* * *

The rest of the contestants raced towards the Memorial.

"What a glorious day!" Jenny cheered as she held a tranquilizer gun. "Get ready Toby, this'll be all over soon."

Suddenly, one of the vultures swooped in and carried Jenny and Toby off.

"That was soon," Toby said, "good work Jenny."

"YOUR MOM!" Jenny screamed.

At the same time, the scarabs swarmed after Ness.

Ness screamed, before tripping over a penny and face planting on the concrete.

The scarabs crawled over the jinx and sunk their pinchers into her skin, until someone picked her.

"Don't give up now!" the person encouraged.

Ness grabbed their neck, as the person carried her on their back.

* * *

"I've had a fear of scarabs ever since I was five, and a mass of them escaped from the zoo and bit me so hard they put me in the hospital," Ness explained. "It wasn't the worst field trip though. Thank goodness I was rescued from them now. At the time, I was thinking some prince must have saved me. Maybe Pascal, the dreamy singer on my team…heehee…"

* * *

Eventually, all the contestants reached the Lincoln Memorial.

"We're here," Ness' savior announced.

"Thank you for saving me," Ness said, kissing their cheek.

"Uh…"

Ness opened her eyes to see her savior was Bethany.

"Oh," Ness said. "You can leave back at the scarabs."

"Forget it about," Bethany laughed as she set Ness down, "We're just lucky nobody got hurt."

The two turned around to see citizens being terrorized by the obstacles, running for their lives.

"Oops," Rhonda said, "we should have had a plan to rangle them back up…"

"So who won this here challenge?" Vance asked.

"The Molting Eagles arrived first, so they win an advantage for the next part of the challenge," Rhonda said.

The Eagles cheered.

"Consider that your baptism into the world of Total Drama," Rhonda stated. "Now that you've been initiated, let's see what you all are made of…"

Rhonda moved to the top of the Lincoln Memorial steps, as a crowd began gathering.

"For the next challenge you'll be performing eleven labors," Rhonda stated. "One person from each team will each compete in **one** challenge. The winner scores a point. The team with the most points at the end wins. As an advantage for winning the race, the Eagles start with one point."

The crowd became bigger and bigger.

"Anyone notice a lot of these people are wearing 'I Love Total Drama' shirts," Seraphina stated.

Rhonda nodded. "For your first labor, one member must deliver a speech to these hardcore fans of why your team should win invincibility. Then, they'll vote who wins this labor. Teams, pick your speaker."

"Let's let huddle up team," Hayden stated, as the Eagles formed a circle.

"Who here feels like they're good at public speaking?" Hayden asked.

"I feel I could do it," Aiden said.

"I think you could do it," Hayden said, "but only one person can do one challenge. You've got a lot of physical strength Aiden, so I say we save you for another challenge."

"Huh," Aiden replied, "I didn't think of it like that."

Xidorn raised his hand. "I can do it. I believe I can go up there, speak from the heart and win them over."

"I like your honesty bud," Hayden replied, "Go for it."

Bethany patted Xidorn on the back as the huddle dispersed.

The Fireworks were having their own meeting.

"I'm going to go for it!" Pascal cheered. "I could even do a song for them!"

"Sounds righteous brah," Griswold said.

"Actually," Seraphina said. "I'd like to do it."

"Well I think we've already decided Seraphina," Pascal said.

"I must not have been here for the vote," Seraphina replied.

"You can do the next one!" Pascal beamed. "I'm sure you'd do extra super duper at it!"

"Or I could do 'extra super duper' at this one if you'd give me a chance," Seraphina said.

"Don't let this hurt your feelings," Pascal said. "But I don't know if you have the right…'oomph' for this challenge."

"You just want to get out of doing it as soon as possible," Tessa stated.

"First and most importantly," Seraphina said. "shut up Tessa. Second, I don't think it's smart to let our most experienced player do a speaking challenge. Third, I _know_ I can do this. Let me do this instead of waiting and having me end up competing in the body builder challenge."

Pascal sighed. "Seraphina I just don't-"

"-Vote me off," Seraphina stated. "If I lose this challenge and our team loses today, you can vote me off first."

"Gurl has kahunas," Lita laughed. "I say let her do it!"

"She brings up some good points," Ness added. "And…I believe Seraphina can do it. And if I believe it, she can achieve it."

"When you put it like that," Pascal replied, "then let's do it!"

Rhonda held her arms out to the crowd. "Now, let the eleven, or more, labors begin..."


	3. Total Drama Goes To Washington (Part 3)

The crowd cheered as the two representatives got on the steps; Xidorn stood behind a podium.

"To be honest," Xidorn admitted, "our teams have only been formed for a short while. Yet I can say with one hundred percent certainty, my team is the better team. The Eagles are filled with people who get along; we're already a fine-tuned machine."

"I don't believe the same can be said for the Fireworks," Xidorn went on. "Just look at the way an Eagle used their smarts to bring over a third of our team to first place. We're stronger, not just as players, but also in what makes a team important; teamwork. It's why I'm happy to be an Eagle."

The fans cheered. Seraphina took the podium.

"My opponent made a good speech," Seraphina stated. "And I'm not going to lie; I agree with him. My team is more dysfunctional; people are already strategizing, flirting and fighting. Lots of fighting, mostly between girls."

Everyone stared at her.

"Don't get me wrong," Seraphina said, "we can take the Eagles, but they're all best friends over there; good for them. But if I wanted to watch a show about best friends I'd watch _Disney Junior_. Reality shows aren't about tolerance; they're about scandals, alliances and catfights. It's how they get ratings. The Eagles themselves admit they don't have that."

The fans shuffled awkwardly in the audience.

"So vote the Eagles," Seraphina said, "and enjoy the fascinating story of the people who were winning and kept winning. Or vote the underdogs and give us an equal chance; not like the show has the word 'drama' in the title or anything. Ultimately there's no pressure; it'll only affect the opening and future ratings of the last ditch attempt to reboot and save your favorite show."

The audience murmured amongst themselves and started to vote.

Rhonda appeared behind the podium. "The results are in," the hostess announced, "and the winners are…The Fireworks!"

"Wow," Xidorn said, "I guess your speech was better."

"Eh," Seraphina replied, "or people are just inherently selfish. Your speech was really nice for something on the spot."

"I meant everything I said in that speech," Xidorn stated.

"Really?" Seraphina said. "You're not lying?"

"I don't believe in lying," Xidorn replied. "I haven't told a lie since the third grade."

"Dang..." Seraphina said. "I can't say I'm that honest."

Xidorn laughed. "You aren't afraid to speak your mind; that seems pretty honest to me."

Xidorn held out his hand and Seraphina pulled back for a second, before reaching forward and shaking it.

"Thanks," Seraphina replied. "And…uh, good luck."

"You too," Xidorn said. "I hope this isn't the last time we compete against each other."

The Fireworks cheered as Seraphina walked over, staring at the straight shooter, who shot a smile at her before returning to the Eagles.

"You pwned it!" Riley cheered.

"I was nervous at first," Lita said. "But you slayed honey!"

Seraphina blushed. "Whatever…I mean, I couldn't have done it without you guys anyway. So yeah…go Fireworks."

* * *

"Okay, I said I don't care for people," Seraphina explained. "Yet... I have to admit, some of these people here are nice; on my team and on the other team. I appreciate that, and I want to be nice back...it's weird."

* * *

As for the next challenge," Rhonda said, "the only clue I can give is that you should consider weight."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Easton asked. "Like being heavy or being lightweight?"

"Wait," Seraphina whispered, "remember that speech Rhonda made before the challenge; she said we'd need a lot of things."

"Ooh," Riley replied, "like we'd need social skills, which we did in the last challenge!"

So that means according to Rhonda's speech," Pascal said, "we need strength for the next challenge."

All the Fireworks turned to Griswold.

Griswold smirked and stepped forward. "I got this!"

"I'll give it my best," Aiden stated. "For the Eagles and for our Founding Fathers! And for our founding mothers! And our current congress, judges, senators, DMV workers-"

"Shush," Rhonda hushed and snapped her fingers; interns wheeled out two weight benches.

"You two must lift weights," Rhonda stated, "and we'll add ten pounds until someone can't lift anymore. Jenny and Toby, watch over them."

The two co-hosts nodded.

While they complete that task," Rhonda said, "We'll do two labors at once! The first challenge is tricky while the other is a shot in the dark."

Pascal volunteered for the first challenge, along with Diamonique. Easton and Bethany volunteered for the second.

"Good luck Easton!" Weston cheered. "You got this!"

Vance flicked Weston's ear. "Don't wish him luck, he's on the opposite team you nitwit!"

"It's fine," Bethany said. "It's his brother, you don't want your brother to fail. Besides, I don't need luck."

Rhonda brought Pascal and Diamonique to their task. Rhonda clapped and a potrait of Washington's skyline appeared behind her, almost popping up out of the ground.

"See this picture?" Rhonda asked.

Rhonda flicked the picture and it fell to pieces.

"You'll have to rebuild it from memory out of one thousand pieces," Rhonda said, as interns laid out a large frame and bags of puzzle pieces.

"What?" Diamonique complained. "I thought this was going to be a trick or treating challenge!"

"Oh well," Rhonda replied. "Now, go!"

Next, Rhonda took the teams to a make shift field on a blacktop for the next task.

"I hope you like shot put," Rhonda announced.

Bethany fist pumped. "You know I do!"

"Good," Rhonda replied, "because for this challenge you'll have to throw a shot put ball on a target from behind the white line."

Rhonda pointed several feet away to a target.

"Each of you will try to aim your shot put ball and land in the center," Rhonda said. "Whoever is closest wins. I'll give you a moment to figure out your aim."

"I can do this," Bethany said to herself. "It's easy, no pressure at all."

"Oops," Rhonda said, "forgot to mention one little thing; you have to wear blindfolds."

Interns came behind Easton and Bethany, blindfolded the two before they could realize what was happening.

"Begin!" Rhonda announced.

Easton spun and tossed his ball while Bethany stepped back and released hers.

 **THUD**

"Did I hit it?" Easton asked. "Did I hit it?"

"You hit something," Riley replied.

"More like _someone_ ," Seraphina said.

Easton removed his blindfold and cringed; Ness had taken a shot put to the face. The jinx laid fallen on the ground.

"How, how bad is it?" Ness asked.

Ouch," Bethany said, as she removed her blindfold. "Well…"

You look amazing," Zipporah stated as she pulled out a hand mirror and handed it to Ness.

Ness's jaw dropped as saw she had a black eye and bloody nose.

"I'm so sorry Ness!" Easton apologized.

Ness coughed up a little blood. "It's fine; I was actually expecting a least a bloody lip."

"Well," Rhonda said, "Ness' face is not at the center. However, Bethany's shot put is!"

Bethany and the others turned to see her shot put was dead center of the target.

"YES!" Bethany cheered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, er…sorry. Hope you feel better Ness."

"No really, it's fine," Ness replied.

"It was a good try bro," Weston yelled.

Easton blushed. "Thanks pal…"

Griswold and Aiden rejoined their teams at the next challenge point; Griswold had won to no one's surprise, as being a football player weightlifting was a daily part of his routine.

Rhonda walked forward, rattling chains.

"These chains are your next clue," Rhonda said, "as they'll be used for the challenge…"

Hayden had gotten the Eagles huddled together again.

"Team," Hayden said, "I think I'm beginning to notice a pattern that's lead me to a theory; all the challenges are based off of Rhonda's speech, about what would be tested."

"Gee willikers!" Aiden replied. "Xidorn's challenge required social skills, mine required strength…"

"That means Diamonique's challenge requires intelligence," Kalino stated.

"We'll focus on that later," Hayden said. "But now we now the trick of this challenge."

"After we've lost our lead," Vance added.

"Sure we're _tied_ ," Hayden said, "but we still have a chance to turn this around. We aren't going to give up now when things are looking rough, are we?"

"No sir!" Aiden replied as other Eagles nodded.

"Glad to hear it," Hayden said. "Now if memory serves this next challenge is a test of courage. Who thinks they can-"

"-Times up!" Rhonda announced. "Let's start this challenge. Fireworks, whose going for you?"

Ignacio stepped up.

"And for the Eagles?"

Hayden blushed. "Well, it looks like-"

"-Me."

The Eagles parted and shook in fear; Cynthia stepped forward.

"I'm already scared," Ignacio whispered.

Rhonda gave out a hoarse laugh and squirmed. "For this challenge, you will enter a coffin. We'll chain your coffins together and shut out all light. Inside the coffin is a red button; press it and you'll be able to leave the coffin but lose the challenge. Though, we'll give you good incentive to want to leave…"

The two laid back and fell in the wooden coffins. The lid was closed down tight and chained together.

"Sure it's dark," Ignacio said to himself, "and as humans we have an instinctive phobia of darkness; the darkness contains unknown threats. But I know what's in the interior of this space."

Suddenly the coffin jolted up.

"Though I don't know about the exterior," Ignacio admitted.

Ignacio began to tip left and right.

 _Hisss…._

Ignacio gulped. 'Snakes. I hate snakes."

Ignacio shivered as a snake crawled up his pants leg, while another moved down his shirt.

"They most have stored these reptiles in a undisclosed compartment," Ignacio said. "Still, no reason to freak out."

Sssss….Kkkk….ahhhh…

Ignacio slammed the button at the animalistic screams. The model shifted down. As soon as Ignacio heard the chains removed, he sprung out and removed his shirt and shook out the snake, revealing his pecs that glistened in sweat.

Most of the contestants stared, though Hayden blushed and turned his head, Frannie panted, Xidorn and Riley drooled a little bit while Rhonda drooled puddles.

"Dude, you're so hot," Easton said.

Ignacio blushed and threw back on his shirt, igniting several 'awws' from the contestants. Ignacio turned to see a crane behind the coffins.

The Eagles win the challenge," Rhonda announced while drying her some of her drool.

"Cynthia," Melissa called, "Cynthia, are you okay in there?"

"S…sorry everyone," Igancio stated. "I…uh…I…the slicing sounds just freaked me out too much and I…uh…yeah."

"Slicing sounds?" Rhonda asked. "We didn't add any sound effects."

Melissa pried open Cynthia's coffin and screamed as cut up pieces of a snake splattered out. Cythina stood expressionless and covered in blood, holding the other snake by the neck next to her knife. She froze for a second, before slicing its head off.

"Oh my," Melissa said. "Cynthia you…you…you accidentally split snake blood on your nice shirt, poor dear. I saw a washroom back at the hotel. I'd be happy to clean them up when we get back."

Cynthia dangled the snake's corpse and nodded.

* * *

"I feel awful about the challenge," Ignacio admitted. "And I feel worse I couldn't apologize right. Everyone was just staring at me…. Whenever I take off my shirt, or anything like that, most people flip out. My manager says it's a 'power' I have, as though looking at me can drive people insane. But of course that's scientifically impossible. It just feels like it sometimes. The worst part is I'm very afraid of attention…and I am aware of the irony of that statement."

* * *

Cynthia dropped the snake corpse on the confessional's camera.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pascal quickly slid puzzle pieces in his frame.

"Yippie Skippy! That makes seven hundred pieces solved!" Pascal cheered.

"Great job," Diamonique said as she turned a page in a magazine.

"I can do it!" Pascal said.

"I believe in you," Diamonqiue yawned.

"Thanks!" Pascal replied. "I'm going to win this thing!"

"Well…I'm not so sure about that," Diamonique said.

Pascal froze, then turned to Diamonique, whose puzzle was complete.

"What but…you and how but…when?" Pascal asked.

"The interns aren't sure if it took two minutes or one," Diamonique replied. "I would've told you but you were working so…I didn't want to be rude."

Pascal's smiled widely as his eye twitched.

* * *

"Yeah, I won the puzzle," Diamonqiue stated. "I actually have an IQ of 180, at least according to the last time I took the test. My personal psychologist says despite my poor memory, I still could be able to do sciencey stuff and go to Harvard and junk if I worked harder, but working hard is like…hard work."

* * *

Over at the teams, Ness and Frannie stood on platforms raised high in the air. The platforms connected to another raised platform by a thin wire. Under the platforms were a net.

"Wait, why I am here?" Ness said.

"That is the age old question," Frannie stated, "but the meaning of life we can only determine for ourselves."

"No I meant what am I doing here," Ness said.

"Oh," Frannie replied, "well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, or are bored, they…"

"No time for that," Rhonda yelled. "First one to the end wins!"

Frannie flipped out on to the wire. Ness looked down and gulped. She stepped out onto the wire…that snapped and sent Ness plummeting.

"What?" Rhonda asked. "That wire could hold an elephant!"

"That's not fair," Easton said, "her equipment is faulty. Ness should be given a do-over!"

"Cool with me," Frannie stated.

"Alright, let's do this again," Rhonda stated.

Soon, the two girls started over. As Ness started out on the wire, a crow flew up to her and landed on her hair.

"Oh," Ness said, "what a sweet little birdie."

Suddenly, a murder of crows swarmed Ness. They lifted her up and off the wire.

"You want another do-over?" Frannie asked.

"Ahhhh!" Ness screamed. "There pecking out my eyes! HELP!"

"Is that a yes?" Frannie asked.

So, they started again. As Ness walked out onto the platform, two paper airplanes flew into her eyes and knocked her off…

They started again. Ness stepped out, when a falling air conditioner knocked her on the head and off the wire…

They started again. Suddenly, a gorilla that escaped from the zoo jumped onto the wire, grabbed Ness and started to climb the nearest building…

They started **again**. Ness shook but dipped her toe out on to the wire. She froze, and looked around for a minute.

"Phew," Ness sighed.

The platform then collapsed under her.

* * *

"Overall we did the challenge thirteen times before Frannie got to the end," Ness said. "I still don't know why I was-"

* * *

Suddenly, the murder of crows busted into the confessional and attacked Ness again. "Ahhhhh! Ahhh!"

At the same time, Zipporah and Kalino worked on a separate task.

"You two had to draw a poster that showed why your team was amazing," Rhonda said. "Let's see what you got Kalino."

Kalino turned his poster around; He drew his team riding on Penguins and dressed in gold.

"We were suppose to be riding Eagles but I can only draw pengiuns," Kalino stated. "I also used smelly markers, with each smell symbolizing something different. We smell like victory...and lemon."

"Nice," Rhonda said, "expect…why do I have a giraffe's neck!?"

"I was trying to capture the spirit of your neck," Kalino replied.

Rhonda frowned. "Zipporah."

Zipporah revealed her poster; in it several people exploded into bloody chunks.

"I took a symbolic approach with my art," Zipporah stated. "Here all of the world's evils have exploded in a firework, symbolizing they are their own downfall; dictators, politicians, criminals, celebrities, my parents, etc. But the fireworks are fizzled, signifying the lack of justice in the real world."

"Wait," Rhonda said, "Am I one of those people blowing up?"

"That person is a symbol of television and media's false, perpetuating views," Zipporah replied. "Any similar look to an actual person is completely coincidental."

"My name is written next to it!" Rhonda shouted.

"It's called taking artistic liberties," Zipporah said.

"While Zipporah's work is horribly disturbing," Rhonda said, "I enjoy the symbolism. So the Fireworks win."

Zipporah sighed, "Yay, a pointless victory."

At the next challenge, the contestants gathered outside of a wrestling ring, where a cage was suspended in the air.

"I'll be honest about this one," Rhonda said. "It's a steel cage match! First one to knock their opponent unconscious wins! Now lets get ready to rumble!"

The Eagles huddled together.

"Dang," Bethany said, "if I'd have known we'd wrestle in a cage, I would have waited for this challenge."

"Nonsense," Vance stated, "that's plum ridiculous."

"What?" Bethany replied. "Why?"

"It's not a lady's place to fight," Vance said. "You'd chip a nail."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't care to argue with you now."

* * *

"I'm starting to regret my alliance with Yosemite Sam here," Bethany stated. "He's not much of a good guy..."

* * *

"Yeah, let's talk about this later," Hayden said. "Does anyone have wrestling experience?"

"Well shoot," Vance said, "I uh…wrestled hogs all the time on the… farm I totally lived at. And I ride bulls for a living. I'll do it."

The Fireworks huddled together as well.

"I got this!" Lita stated. "I am a boxer."

"Really?" Seraphina asked.

Mmhmm," Lita stated. "I'm more than just a pretty face. They call me Lightning Lita, because one quick strike from my right hook, and it is lights out baby!"

"Nice," Riley complimented. "But I wanted to give it a try though. I'm on the wrestling team. Rock, paper, scissors you for it?"

Lita smirked. "Sounds fair."

"Neither of you should do it," Tessa stated. "First off it's not lady-like behavior."

"Some would say the same about participating in any sport," Seraphina retorted. "Like I don't know, the Olympics?"

"That's completely different," Tessa replied. "Some sports are male and female, and some are divided by gender; aren't you worried they'll likely send in a male contestant, who is likely physically bigger than you?

"I beat dudes all the time," Riley replied, "But Lita papered my rock, so she's going to win this one."

"You know it!" Lita said, as she stepped into the cage.

Vance raised his eyebrow as the cage rose in the air.

"Go!" Rhonda shouted.

"I'd just like to state," Tessa announced, "That I do not condone this act and believe we shouldn't even be participating in this."

"I'd just like to state," Seraphina mocked, "That no one gives a **** Tessa."

"This ain't right," Vance said. "I'm not gonna fight no girl!"

"Good," Lita replied, "then this will be easy."

Lita charged forward and tackled Vance into the cage's bars, then grabbed and twisted his arm.

"Agh!" Vance grunted, as he pushed Lita off. "Fine then, I'll fight ya!"

"Prove it cowboy!" Lita teased.

Vance charged forward…and ran right into Lita's fist, hitting him on the ground. He recoiled in pain as Lita backed up, ran forward, jumped and…

"Elbow drop!" Lita screamed.

"Have mercy," Vance whimpered.

After dropping him, Lita put Vance in a chokehold. "WOO! Sorry honey, but mama needs this win."

Lita released Vance…before she knocked him out with a punch from her right fist.

The Fireworks cheered as Lita blew kisses.

"You weren't kidding about that right hook," Riley cheered.

"Ooh," Xidorn winced, "you think Vance is okay?"

Bethany smirked. "No. I think he chipped a nail."

Eventually, once Vance regained consciousness, the team's gathered outside of a maze that the interns had constructed.

"First, you each must select someone to compete in the next challenge, no clues," Rhonda said, "and at the same time, someone will do the next trial with our interns' project."

"It's the speed challenge," Griswold recalled.

"Me and my brother are on the track team," Easton said. "He'll probably do this portion of the challenge for his team."

"Don't worry dude," Griswold said. "I'm sure your bro will be fine."

"I might as well do it," Tessa stated, "part of my Olympic training involves distance running and sprints."

"Sounds good, I can do dat maze then," Riley said.

Weston and Tessa were chosen for the first challenge and lead away. Hayden and Riley stepped up for the next challenge.

"Our interns have finished the maze," Rhonda said. "However, you two won't be going in. Instead, you'll be standing on platforms and giving commands via headset to Jenny or Toby, who'll be in the maze blindfolded. First to get their person out, wins."

Hayden and Riley took their places and began.

"Alright Jenny," Hayden said, "take a right."

"Just one question," Jenny said, "which way is right again?"

"Well," Hayden said. "turn…turn…there go forward! Great job. Now turn again…"

"You're doing good man," Riley said. "Now hold on, I need to make my fingers into Ls to know my left or right. You ever to do that…"

"Straight forward for about teen feet till you get to a wall," Hayden said, "so be careful."

"I've actually explored a lot of mazes," Jenny said. "Usually I-"

"-Jenny I'd love to talk with you," Hayden said, "maybe schedule a psych session. But I need to win this challenge, so let's talk later, I promise. Now turn…"

"…And that's how I crashed my moped," Riley said. "You don't talk much Toby, what's your story?"

"I don't care about anything," Toby replied.

"That's chill brotato chip," Riley stated. "There's a lot of stress in the world, gives people a heart attack everyday."

"Hayden has won!" Rhonda announced.

"Whoops," Riley said.

Hayden hugged Jenny. "Thank you Jenny, you did wonderful."

"I always do," Jenny replied.

The contestants gathered outside of the Lincoln Memorial again. Tessa and Weston walked in.

"I'm sorry you guys," Weston said. "It was close…but she beat me in the last second."

"Don't sweat it Weston," Bethany said. "You did your best."

"Exactly," Hayden said, "and we appreciate it; that's all we can ask for."

Weston nodded, but turned his head to the Fireworks, seeing his brother high-five Griswold.

"Now it's time for the final event," Rhonda said. "The Eagles lead by a point, but this event could decide it. You've all realized the trick behind these challenges, so you know this is an endurance event. Only one person on each team hasn't gone…"

"That's me," Melissa stated, stepping forward.

"Wait, whose are last member?" Ness asked.

"I am," that one guy said.

"Oh hey man, when did you get here?" Griswold asked.

"I've been here the whole time," Jonas ( _Jasper_ ) said.

"Jenny, Toby," Rhonda said. "Would you care to show them what the endurance test is?"

Jenny snickered as the interns carried over covered bowls and Toby pulled out a blender.

"We've prepared a special recipe for you," Jenny said. "A special juice containing locally grown cockroaches, organic pigeon poopy, old man sweat, just born maggots…and black licorice!"

The contestants gasped in horror.

Weston fainted on Cynthia. "Black licorice; The horror! Won't someone think of the children!"

"I actually really like black licorice," Ness said.

Jenny pressed a button on the blender. "Each turn, you'll drink a small glass of this. Person who throws up or gives up first loses."

"You can do this Melissa," Aiden cheered.

Melissa held back a gag. "I'm sorry, I'll try but I don't have a strong stomach."

"How's your stomach dude?" Griswold asked.

"Average," Jasper replied.

Toby sat out little glasses as Jenny poured out the concoction.

Jasper stared at Melissa as he suddenly chugged a whole glass. He twitched but slammed the glass on the table.

"Tasty," Jasper coughed.

Melissa's eyes grew wide as she ran over to a trashcan and heaved in it.

The Fireworks cheered and whooped.

"And with that," Rhonda said. "we have…a tie; six trial wins for the Fireworks, five for the Eagles plus their point lead."

"So now what?" Seraphina asked.

"Now," Rhonda replied, "you'll do the final test. Don't you remember last thing I mentioned in that speech? Teamwork. This will be a water challenge, cause we need to show some skin, so we went through your luggage and stole your swimsuits…it's not as creepy as it sounds. Oh, and by the way Ness; we were able to find your stuff."

Ness gasped and nearly broke down into tears as Lita patted her on the back.

* * *

Ness looked down towards the floor. "I've brought disaster as soon as I was born… I'm bad luck. Yet I'm chosen to be on one of the most popular reality shows of all time? I thought my luck might be changing if I was here. And it is; Total Drama might just be my good luck charm."

* * *

The contestants changed into their swimsuits, except for…

"Kalino!" Rhonda shouted. "Why are you naked?"

Kalino shrugged, not even bothering to cover up. "It took so much offer to get my clothes off, imagine how much it would take to put more on."

"Whatever," Rhonda sighed. "For the final challenge, you and your team will race back to the hotel. You can take a greased toboggan down a giant slip and slide maze! You'll..."

"Pardon, but how will we use a toboggan?" Ignacio asked. "I mean Washington is not on a hill. Without an incline, we have no gravity to propel the tobggan and-"

Ignacio blushed and froze when he noticed all the looks on him.

Rhonda blinked. "Uh...well, that's why Toby is going to glue wheels on it. And you'll use sticks to push it through the slip and slide."

Toby shook his head and sighed as walked off.

Rhonda cleared her throat. "Anyway, you'll have to navigate from the Lincoln Memorial all the way to the finish line back at the hotel. However you won't be going alone…"

Jenny walked over to the Eagles carrying a box, as Toby did the same for the Fireworks.

Hayden opened the box and a featherless eagle chick popped its head out and screeched. Riley found an old, damaged firework in her team's box.

"Poor baby," Melissa said, as she took the eagle chick into her hands and nuzzled it.

"Each team must cross the finish line with their team's mascot," Rhonda clarified. "Now…GO!"

The teams dashed off.

"Aiden stand on the back of the toboggan," Hayden stated. "You know Washington best, you'll be our guide."

Aiden saluted as the Eagles took off.

"Hurry up, we're losing!" Tessa yelled as the Fireworks started.

"Oops I forgot to mention the obstacles on the course," Rhonda snickered with her co-hosts.

The Eagles dashed down the streets, turning street corners with rapid success.

"Nice job everyone," Hayden stated.

"Woo!" Bethany cheered, high-fiving Xidorn. "We are all killing it!"

"We aren't too far off," Aiden said. "In five or ten minutes we'll be there!"

The Fireworks however…

"We're slowing down!" Pascal announced as the Fireworks tilted from side to side.

"Thanks captain obvious," Tessa replied, nearly losing her stick.

"Wait, haven't we pasted Independence Avenue already?" Ness asked.

"Three times actually," Zipporah said.

At the same time, the Eagles passed another street corner.

"We're faster than a one-legged man in a butt-kicking competition!" Vance yelled.

"Is that fast?" Xidorn asked.

"Oh jeepers," Aiden yelled, "a brick wall straight ahead!"

"Left!"

The Eagles titled left and cheered as they swerved away from the wall.

As for the Fireworks…

"Brick wall!" Seraphina shouted. "We need to tilt-"

"Left!"

"Right!"

The Fireworks tilted…and crashed into the wall first face.

"Wow," Zipporah said spinning, "our teamwork is so good we can stir into a wall. Go Fireworks."

Seraphina looked up to see a street sign that read Independence Avenue.

"Ugh!" Seraphina sighed. "That's it, taxi!"

"What are you doing?" Tessa asked.

"Rhonda said we _could_ use the slip and slide," Seraphina answered as she hailed a taxi. "Not that we _have_ to. Cabbie, take us to the Pentagon Hotel."

"And step on it please!" Pascal shouted as he entered the taxi.

Like their namesake, the Eagles soared down the street.

"I see it!" Melissa cheered. "The hotel is just down this hill!"

"And them darn Fireworks ain't nowhere to be seen," Vance added.

 _Honk!_

"Is that taxi riding us?" Xidorn asked.

In the taxi, the Fireworks were crammed into the back.

"Oh driver," Pascal said, "could you pretty, pretty, please run those children off the road? Please, with cinnamon and love on top?"

The taxi rammed into the toboggan.

"What the ****!" Xidorn shouted. "It's the Fireworks! They can't do that…can they?"

Bethany smirked. "Everybody, hold your ground and don't let them pass; if they want to play rough, we'll play rough! Go Eagles!"

"Go Eagles!" the team shouted as they swerved to the left and blocked the taxi.

Jenny, Toby and Rhonda watched from the finish line.

"I say we give this race an explosive ending," Jenny chuckled as she pressed a red button.

"Right!" Hayden yelled, as the Eagles blocked the taxi again.

Beep…beep…beep…

Aiden's eyes grew wide. "Um, does anyone else hear that…"

Tessa rolled down the window and stuck out her arm as the taxi tried to butt its way in next to the sled.

"Yeah," Frannie replied. "It sounds like…"

An explosion went off, causing both teams to spin out of control and the taxi to lite on fire. Tessa grabbed Melissa's pigtail, yanking it as the explosion went off and causing the sweetheart to drop her team's mascot…right before they crossed the finish line.

The taxi crossed the finish line right after…and crashed into the side of the building.

"We did it!" Weston cheered.

"If by it you mean lose," Jenny said. "Then yes you did."

"Since the Eagles didn't carry their mascot across the finish line," Rhonda said, "the Fireworks win by default!"

Riley was the last one to stumble out of the taxi, still in the wall. "Woo! Default is the best fault to have."

Griswold's eyes grew wide. "Riley, where is the firew-"

Suddenly, the firework went off and the taxi blew up into a smoldering heap.

"Eh," Rhonda said, "we'll fix it later."

"This isn't fair!" Xidon stated. "They took a taxi!"

Rhonda beamed. "I was hoping someone would catch my loophole! Nice Fireworks."

Xidorn frowned. "Well I saw Tessa attack Melissa and force the eagle chick out of her hands."

"There wasn't a rule against it," Tessa stated as she swatted her ponytail in Xidorn's face.

"This is true," Rhonda said. "There was a rule against not having your mascot however."

Hayden grabbed Xidorn's shoulder. "Give it up bud, her mind is set; we're voting off someone tonight."

Jenny smirked. "Uh oh Hayden…"

If you remember," Rhonda said, "I said the winners of the first challenge get an extra special reward!"

"Oh goody goody good!" Pascal cheered.

"Aw jeez, they get that while we vote off one of our own," Aiden sighed.

"Not exactly," Rhonda said, "you see the Fireworks' reward is…they'll vote off the first member of your team tonight!"

A few of the Eagles (and Fireworks) gasped.

"What?" Xidorn said. "That's completely unfair!"

"Sorry, those are the breaks kid," Rhonda replied. "We'll vote in two hours; Fireworks I'd discuss this amongst yourselves and Eagles…it wouldn't be a bad idea pack your bags, just in case."

The Eagles were silent and didn't move as the Fireworks left, no longer cheering.

Later, Diamonique sat down for a meal in the cafeteria and noticed Frannie biting Ziba's nails.

"Aren't you worried?" Frannie asked.

"Nah, this food seems edible enough," Diamonique replied.

"I meant about the votes," Frannie said. "We both won our challenges…we could be the first ones voted out."

"It's not us Frannie," Diamonique replied. "They'll go for the more obvious type, the ones that look stronger than us. We're too silly."

"Huh…I guess that's another perk of being a comedic relief character," Frannie said.

"Okay, sure," Diamonique said. "On the other hand, that's the same reason we could be targeted at a future vote. People we'll underestimate us."

"You think?" Frannie asked.

They do me at least," Diamonique replied. "Most people have my whole life."

"So what should we do?" Frannie asked.

"We got to try and show our stuff at challenges, " Diamonique said. "And we need to make friends, form alliances, get people to like us, trust us, then vote with us."

"Well," Frannie said, "I'm happy to know there is someone I can trust here."

Diamonique smiled. "Right back at ya' girl."

The Fireworks gathered together in Lita, Ness and Seraphina's room.

"Where's Tessa?" Easton asked.

"Dudette refused to meet in this room," Riley sighed.

"I'm kind of uncomfortable about this whole thing," Griswold admitted. "Feels…really mean."

"Maybe we should just ask the Eagles who'd they vote for," Ness suggested.

"You guys, we have a golden goose right here," Pascal stated. "This is our reward that we earned and we need to use it! It's part of the game."

"I kind of agree with Pascal," Seraphina admitted. "If we hadn't gotten lucky the Eagles would be doing the same to us. They nearly beat us, so we need to make them weaker."

Pascal nodded. "Whose the first person on the Eagles you think of when you think of a threat?"

Everyone was quiet for a second.

"Bethany," Easton admitted.

"What?" Griswold stated.

"She is a big physical threat," Ignacio said.

"But she saved me from the scarabs!" Ness defended. "She doesn't deserve that…"

"My first thought was Hayden," Seraphina admitted. "He's become their leader after all."

"And that Brofessor's strong too," Riley added.

"Are we not going to mention Cynthia?" Lita asked. "She killed at the challenge…literally. I don't think I'd want to go against her in a challenge…or even just keep her around long."

"Even I find her eerie," Zipporah admitted.

"Everyone," Pascal said, "We all don't have to write down the same name, but I think we all know who needs to go…"

At the same time, Xidorn trekked down the hall. He stopped when he heard crying. He turned and opened a closet to find Bethany.

"Hey," Xidorn said, "you okay?"

Bethany looked away and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Xidorn replied.

"I don't know," Bethany replied. "I just didn't want anyone to see me cry. My mom and dad always say only losers cry."

"Then I'm a pretty big loser," Xidorn replied. "I cry all the time; heck every time I see a rainbow I cry."

Bethany giggled. "It's just…I should have tried harder out there today."

"You tried your best," Xidorn said.

"My best wasn't good enough," Bethany said. "I'm worried…it could be me going home."

"You don't deserve to go home," Xidorn said. "I…I don't want you to go home. I know I can't change it, but I honestly don't believe it will be you."

"You never lie," Bethany replied.

"Exactly," Xidorn said.

Bethany sighed and sat down. "It's just…to be the first one out…I feel like you can never live that down. My parents wouldn't let me forget it…"

"What is up with your parents?" Xidorn asked, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry but to be honest they're bugging me."

"Okay," Bethany said. "Don't tell anyone but the truth is…my entire family are professional athletes."

"All of them?" Xidorn asked.

Bethany nodded. "My mom's a champion tennis player, my brother's on an NFL team and my dad is a Harlem Globetrotter. They put a lot of pressure on me; they don't even think shot put is a real sport!"

"Have they lifted one of those things?" Xidorn replied.

Bethany laughed. "Psh, not enough. They just expect first place out of me…and I might get last."

Xidorn hugged Bethany. " _I_ think you're a winner."

Bethany sniffed. "Thanks."

At the same time, Aiden and Hayden were unpacking in their rooms.

"I'm worried," Aiden admitted.

"Hey," Hayden replied, "don't be. You're going to be just fine pal."

"I think I will," Aiden said. "I mean I lost the challenge. I'm worried about you."

Hayden froze. "Me? You think I'd be up for elimination?"

"If I had to vote one of us off," Aiden said, "you'd be high on the list."

Hayden gulped, but shook himself. "Hey, I'll be fine bud. Let's not waste time worrying about it; it's out of here hands now. We got to stay strong team, keep our chins up. Can you do that?"

Aiden smiled and nodded. "Will do sir!"

Aiden dashed off as Hayden watched and smiled. But as soon as Aiden was gone, Hayden sighed and fell on the bed. "It might actually be me..."

In Melissa and Cynthia's room, Cynthia polished her knives as Melissa entered carrying clothes.

"You're clothes are all nice and tidy," Melissa said.

Cynthia nodded, not looking up.

Melissa set them on a dresser and looked in the mirror. She sighed.

Cynthia sat her knives down.

Melissa nodded. "I understand we have to vote someone off. But its one thing to be able to vote off one of your own then leaving it in someone else's hands. It could be someone who doesn't deserve it, like Aiden or Hayden or Xidorn or Bethany or Weston or Diamonique or Vance or Frannie or Kalino or…"

Cynthia stared.

"Everyone tried today," Melissa replied. "It's not fair for them to go. But I was deadweight out there. Maybe I should just volunteer to leave."

"You're being an idiot," Cynthia said. "You tried too. Sometimes, people lose."

"You're right Cynthia," Melissa replied. "I'm going to do a little baking. Care for anything?"

Cynthia shook her head, and began sharpening her knives again.

"Okay," Melissa replied. "And…thanks for listening Cynthia."

Cynthia didn't look up from her knives.

* * *

"It could be me tonight," Bethany said. "I do have my alliance and I talked to Pascal who said he was steering the vote away from me. I can't give up; I'm not a quitter. I've just got to keep my head held high."

* * *

"Aiden is right," Hayden said, "I might be going home tonight; which would suck. The other team hardly knows me…not sure if that's a good or bad thing. I hope if I do go my siblings aren't watching, I'd be so embarrassed for them to see their older brother be the first out."

* * *

Cynthia stabbed a knife in the wall, turned to the camera…and then the screen went to static.

* * *

All the contestants followed Rhonda.

Rhonda opened a door. "Welcome everyone to the Hotel's…Haunted Internet Café!"

The contestants stepped into a well-lit, average looking Internet Café'.

"Yeah…it was new edition," Rhonda admitted. "But you _don't_ want to be here, because here is where our elimination ceremonies take place."

Rhonda pointed to a booth in the corner.

"Using the voting booth in the corner," Rhonda explained, "you'll use the computer and select the Total Drama Genesis application. "

Zipporah frowned.

You'll be uploaded to your page," Rhonda continued, "where you'll see a section marked 'teammates'. You'll click on the icon of the person you want to cast a vote against," Rhonda said. "If their icon is 'gold' however, then their 'status' is invincible, and their icon is not clickable, meaning they've won invincibility."

"This all sounds like a product tie-in," Zipporah stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rhonda replied. "And for viewers at home, you can go online and buy your own version as an app for your smartphone!"

"However you turds can save yourself even if you don't have invincibility," Jenny teased.

Rhonda nodded. "Well hidden in this hotel are three flash drives, which you can connect to the computer before votes are cast. This can allow you to grant 'secret immunity' to someone, including yourself, and cancel out all their votes."

"The first two are team exclusive," Toby explained, "red for the Fireworks and blue for the Eagles. Only a member from that team can use that flash drive at an elimination ceremony."

"But," Rhonda said, "the golden flash drive can be used by anyone at any elimination ceremony! It's the ultimate lifesaver and yet the most well hidden of all the flash drives! It may **never** , ever even be found…"

* * *

Kalino chuckled as he held up the golden flash drive. "Sure Rhonda, sure."

* * *

For this elimination ceremony, all Fireworks will be able to vote for the Eagles," Rhonda explained. " Now, let's get to it."

The Fireworks nodded, and one by one went into the booth...

* * *

Zipporah cast her vote for Cynthia. "It's not that I'm scared of you or anything, you're just good in challenges. Just, don't tell Cynthia I said that."

* * *

Riley cast her vote for Hayden. "Sorry man, I'm sure your cool and you have my respect for beating me in that challenge. Heck, if you made it to the finals I'd probably vote for you. Which is why I'm voting for you now. See ya Broda."

* * *

Easton cast his vote for Bethany. "You're a threat, plain and simple. Sorry it has to be this way."

* * *

Seraphina cast her vote. "As long as it isn't me."

* * *

Pascal cast his vote. "Eenie...meanie...minnie... **you**. You're simply to big a threat to myself and I can't have you stopping my plans for winning. I won't sugar coat it; I'm enjoying I'll be able to make you the first one sent home. Better luck next time...if they ever invite you back."

* * *

"All the votes have been cast," Rhonda announced from behind a podium. "When I call your name, you will receive a cup of coffee, signifying your safety…for now. The person who does not get a coffee will become that most pathetic of God's creatures: the very first to be eliminated from an elimination game show. You will then exit through the Revolving Doors of Shame, and leave on the Public Transportation of Losers. "

The Eagles eyed the Fireworks, who sat and looked the other way.

"The first coffee goes to…Diamonique."

Diamonique smirked and caught her cup.

"Kalino. Frannie. Weston."

The three smiled; Weston winked at his brother.

"Xidorn…Vance…Melissa…"

Only Melissa failed to smile at catching her coffee.

"Aiden..."

Aiden sighed.

"The rest of you all received votes," Rhonda announced. "Bethany, you're a physical strongly and have friends on both teams. Hayden, you've taken the leadership position easily. And Cynthia…"

Cynthia stared.

Rhonda yelped. "Um…yeah. However, one of you received the majority of the votes. The last two coffee cups go to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"…Cynthia and Hayden. Bethany, you're out."

Bethany stood up and sighed. "Good luck you guys; Go Eagles."

Not looking back, she exited the Revolving Doors of Shame.

"Well," Rhonda said, "I suggest you all get a goodnight's rest; it only gets harder from here."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **And we've officially made through the opener of Total Drama Genesis! For those unaware, I am new to this site and porting over this story from the Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki. So I'm still getting use to a few things, but I am loving this place! If you have any questions regarding format (or just the story) feel free to ask.**

 **The cast of Total Drama Genesis do have official images, which can be found on Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki or the Television and Tropes page for this story.**

 **I decided to have a section for Author's Notes just to share some thoughts. On the wiki I have a separate section for trivia, and was interested to see if anyone was curious to see that, potentially posted here. I'd likely go back and add Trivia for the previous chapters in those sections as well. I'd also like to say thank you to Gideoncrawle, who helped me move here and inspired a lot with his own fanfiction _The Legend Of Total Drama Island_. **

**These past three chapters have all been continuous, similar to the two parter openers occasionally used in canon. Future chapters will be just one part. I don't suspect Bethany will be that shocking of an elimination, as in hindsight I did really make it obvious. The idea behind her character was to make her different from a typical first out like Staci or Zeke. I liked her, unfortunately she was always going to be the first out.**

 **Overall, I think its off to a good start and would love to hear opinions. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Rhonda**


End file.
